Le banni aux dragons
by Anaire-197
Summary: "Allez me chercher un cauchemar monstrueux." C'est plus ou moins la mission que Stoïck donna à Jack, Mérida et Astrid... sur une île déserte... avec les Traîtres d'Alvin dessus... et des dragons... Génial...? (K parce que je sais pas trop comment ça va évoluer)
1. Chapter 1 - L'île

**Salut! Bon ben, première fic. _  
_**

**Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« C'était la dernière fois bon sang ! la voix résonna dans le hall, faisant taire tout le monde. Tu avais juré par Thor, et regarde ce que tu as fais ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'imposant homme qui était leur chef. Celui-ci dévisageait, absolument furieux, la forme tremblante d'un jeune garçon brun-roux. Les deux paires d'yeux, identiques l'une à l'autre, se faisaient face. Finalement, Stoïck prit une grande inspiration et, sans ciller annonça d'une voix froide :

« Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres. Je ne te considère plus comme mon fils, va-t-en ! » Un silence de mort accueilli la déclaration, le jeune garçon avait pâlit et regardait son père, incrédule

« Mais papa… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je – il avala sa salive avec difficultés, sa gorge soudainement très sèche – je ne comprends pas… tu, tu me bannis… ? » Le regard que lui adressa Stoïck suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se trompait pas. Le jeune garçon recula d'un pas, secouant lentement la tête, les larmes aux bord des yeux, menaçant de couler. Il se mit à bredouiller

« Non, papa… pourquoi ? Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se précipita vers son père Papa non, je suis désolé, je ne... » Stoïck le repoussa violemment :

« Tu n'es pas mon fils, aboya t-il, ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi ! Harold, je te bannis de Beurk, tu n'es plus le bienvenu. Sors d'ici, on va te donner un bateau pour que tu quittes l'île. N'y remets jamais les pieds. Stoïck tourna le dos à son fils renié.

\- Stoïck, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Gueulfor intervint, essayant de ramener sont meilleur ami à la raison, Tu ne peux pas bannir Harold, c'est ton…

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! L'apostropha le chef avant de lui lancer un regard dur. Si le sort du banni te préoccupe tant, je te charge de lui procurer le bateau et de l'envoyer toi même à la mer. Moi, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme réparer les dégâts de cet inutile et trouver une solution pour nourrir le village cet hiver. » Sur ces derniers mots, Stoïck la Brute partit, abandonnant derrière lui un jeune garçon pétrifié. En soupirant, Gueulfor se tourna vers son apprenti :

« Harold… » commença-t-il mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le jeune viking s'enfuit, laissant échapper des sanglots rauques qui fendirent le cœur du forgeron. En jetant un regard réprobateur à son chef, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte – il avait totalement ignoré la scène comme si son fils n'avait jamais existé – Gueulfor sortit à la suite d'Harold.

.

Le jeune garçon contemplait la mer depuis le quai, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il ne fit rien pour indiquer qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

« Harold, je suis désolé » Le jeune viking secoua la tête avant de se retourner pour dévisager son maître

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, après tout, tu dois être le seul opposé à mon bannissement.

\- Et Mérida ?

\- Elle est malade aujourd'hui, répondit-il en secouant la tête, elle ne saura pas pourquoi j'ai été banni, juste que j'ai trahi le village une fois de trop. Je pense qu'elle aussi finira pas me haïr. C'est peut être mieux pour elle que je ne sois pas là de toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

\- Ne dis pas ça Harold…

\- De toute façon, c'est trop tard alors autant en finir. Gueulfor, le jeune garçon regarda intensément son aîné dans les yeux, merci de m'avoir soutenu pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes le village à dos en le faisant une fois de trop : donne-moi une barque s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. »

Le viking s'attela à sa tache, mettant une barque à la mer et la remplissant de vivres, de quoi tenir une semaine, et deux couvertures. Normalement, on offrait pas autant à un exilé, mais Gueulfor ne se serait pas contenté de moins pour cette crevette qu'il connaissait depuis la naissance. Harold grimpa dans sa barque et le forgeron lui donna les rames.

« Sois prudent Harold, et surtout reste en vie ne te fais pas attraper ou dévorer pas des monstres marins, prend garde aux trolls...

\- Tu rigoles ! Les monstres ne sauraient pas quoi faire de... tout ça ! Expliqua-t-il, sarcastique, avec une vitalité nouvelle. Pour les trolls, je doute qu'il y en ait en plein océan et de toute façon, mon charme naturel viking devrait suffire à les faire fuir.

\- Si tu le dis, commenta l'unijambiste, bonne chance mon gars ! »

Harold hocha la tête et se mis à ramer, les larmes se remettant à couler malgré tout ces efforts pour les retenir. Gueulfor observa le jeune garçon s'éloigner de Beurk tout en murmurant des prières aux dieux, Odin, Thor et Aegir, qui règnent sur les éléments et les flots. Enfin, quand la barque ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon, le forgeron adressa encore un murmure au garçon « Bonne chance Harold, soit prudent et reviens-nous un jour... » Il tourna le dos à la mer et rentra chez lui clopin clopant, bien décidé à éviter le reste du village et particulièrement son chef. Il allait d'ailleurs fermer la forge pendant au moins une semaine.

Au dessus de l'île, inconnu de Gueulfor ou de l'embarcation qui s'éloignait, une personne se tenait immobile, si ce n'est ses épaules tremblantes. Un murmure, presque un sanglot étouffé lui échappa, pour être emporté par le vent « Harold... »

_5 ans plus tard_

« Merde ! »

C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Astrid et qui suffisait pour résumer leur situation actuelle. Elle était, soit dit en passant, pas brillante du tout. Plutôt catastrophique même.

« Non mais franchement, pensa la jeune Hofferson, qu'est ce qui m'a prit de faire suffisamment confiance à cet imbécile pour me lancer tête baissée dans cette situation ? Tu le sais Astrid, depuis le temps, qu'il ne faut pas confier à Jack les plans de missions. » Elle soupira bruyamment avant de lancer un cri de guerre et d'assommer un ennemi avec le plat de sa hache un de moins, encore dix à mettre hors jeu.

« Astrid, baisse toi ! » Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se plaqua au sol, juste à temps pour voir une flèche passer au dessus de sa tête. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre juste après. La blonde se retourna pour voir un de leur ennemis abattu d'un trait dans la poitrine. Cherchant le tireur, Astrid balaya la scène des yeux et siffla d'admiration en constatant la distance et la précision du tir.

« Wow, bien joué Mérida !

\- Je sais, répondit la rousse, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle se battait comme une démone, alternant arc et épée. Astrid envoya son poing dans le nez d'un des traîtres avant de l'achever à la hache avec un de ses collègues. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, commenta la rousse.

\- Je sais, lui renvoya Astrid moqueuse.

Mérida se débarrassa d'un autre de ses adversaires avant de se rapprocher de son amie et de se mettre nez à nez (littéralement) avec elle.

\- Tu me cherches Hofferson ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je…

\- Dites les filles, si le fait que je soit le SEUL à me battre ici vous dérange, il faut le dire.

\- Ta gueule Jack ! S'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson en foudroyant le jeune homme du regard.

\- C'est ta faute si on en est là, ajouta Mérida, recommençant par la même occasion à tirer sur leurs ennemis. Si j'étais toi, je la ramènerai pas trop !

\- Ok… » répondit le jeune viking avant de se remettre au combat.

Astrid se contenta de soupirer avant de se remettre en position, la hache au dessus de ses épaules, prête à frapper. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha une issue pour échapper au combat. Certes, sa fierté de viking en prendrait pour son grade, mais même elle savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance. Ils étaient bons, les meilleurs de leur génération : Mérida était juste mortelle avec un arc et redoutable avec une épée, bien que ce ne fut pas son arme de prédilection. La rousse ressemblait à un tourbillon, décrochant trait sur trait et faisant mouche à chaque tir. Lorsque l'arc ne suffisait plus, le fer prenait le relais, moins précis mais toujours mortel. Jack n'était pas en reste l'albinos faisait des ravages. Son bâton de berger modifié, avec une pointe en fer au bout et toute la partie recourbée équipée comme une serpe, ne faisait pas de quartier. Enfin, elle, Astrid Hofferson, championne de l'arène avec une hache et comme les deux autres, létale une fois son instrument favori dans les mains. Le problème, c'est que même avec toute la maestria du monde, ils n'étaient pas infatigables et que les ennemis affluaient non-stop. Ils allaient se faire avoir à l'usure.

En résumé, la meilleure équipe donc, mais trop d'ennemis en même temps. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, dans une situation totalement merdique, dans la bouse de yack jusqu'au cou ?

Astrid repensa que la journée avait bien commencé pourtant…

.

Elle s'était levée après une bonne nuit de repos, pas d'attaque de dragon la nuit précédente. Elle avait eu le plaisir de présenter son poing droit au nez de Rustik, qui encore une fois la draguait sans retenu et sans aucune subtilité. Mérida et Jack l'avaient rejointe avec le reste du groupe, à savoir les jumeaux, Kranedur et Kognedur, et Vareck. Ils étaient allé assister à l'entraînement dragon des plus jeunes. Certains montraient déjà un talent pour le métier de viking, notamment Jamie. Quand à la sœur de Jack, elle avait refusé de venir pour l'instant pour elle, tuer des dragons était juste une tradition barbare. Bizarrement, Emma rappelait à la jeune fille blonde une certaine catastrophe ambulante qui vivait sur Beurk il y a quelque années…

C'est à ce moment là que Gueulfor était venu les chercher en leur disant que le chef avait du boulot pour eux. Le vieux forgeron et Stoïck ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis le bannissement du fils Haddock. L'unijambiste n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à son ami et leur relation s'était beaucoup détériorée. Bref, les jeunes s'étaient dirigés vers le Grand Hall. Stoïck les avait reçu devant un plan détaillé des mers autour de l'île et des autres bouts de terre connus.

« L'entraînement dragon a commencé depuis deux mois déjà il nous manque des dragons pour les phases finales, informa la montagne qu'était le chef viking en scrutant les jeunes adultes. J'ai besoin que vous alliez m'en capturer de nouveaux, vivants. Ce sera un bon entraînement supplémentaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin (chose difficile à apercevoir au vu de son impressionnante barbe…)

\- Très bien, commença Astrid. Avez vous un objectif précis en tête ?

\- Oui, et j'ai choisi qui ira avec qui et où. Des grognements de mécontentement se firent entendre, immédiatement éteints par le regard que le chef leur lança. Ils nous faut deux gronks ce sont Vareck et Rustik qui s'en occuperont. Les jumeaux, vous allez me ramener un braguetor (les deux nommés se donnèrent un high-five). Enfin, Astrid, Jack et Mérida, vous vous chargez du cauchemar monstrueux.

\- Génial ! S'exclama jack, Où est-ce qu'on en trouve ? Je veux dire, à part au nid, dont on ignore l'emplacement (sinon, c'est pas drôle !)… AIE ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes enfin ? Je t'ai rien fait moi ! »

Astrid fusilla son coéquipier du regard. Ce dernier était en train de se masser l'arrière du crâne, où le poing de la jeune viking était venu dire bonjour. Le nid des dragons était un sujet presque tabou près du chef, surtout qu'une expédition était revenue il y a une semaine à peine avec aucun succès et de nombreuses pertes matérielles. Bref, terrain dangereux et cet… (enfin, voilà l'idée) l'avait encore oublié. Argh ! La jeune viking osa jeter un rapide coup d'œil au visage de son chef mais ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître.

« Bonne question Jack, annonça le viking. Vous voyez cette île ? Leur demanda-t-il en désignant un minuscule point sur la carte, d'à peine le dixième de Beurk.

\- Euh, oui, répondit Mérida en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, mais j'vois pas c'qu'on peut trouver sur cette île, elle est minuscule.

\- Justement non, intervint Gueulfor. Lors de la dernière expédition, on a pu apercevoir un essaim de dragons se diriger vers cette île. On s'en est rapproché et elle devrait être à peu près de la même taille que Beurk.

\- Pourquoi la représenter aussi petite dans ce cas là ?

\- Elle est sur le territoire des traîtres et des bannis, juste dans la zone d'influence d'Alvin et sa bande, sans compter leurs alliés, expliqua le chef. Ajoutez les dragons à l'addition et c'était trop de risques cumulés, même pour des vikings.

\- Et vous décidez de nous y envoyer maintenant ?! S'exclama Jack. Quand Alvin devient plus fort ? Désolé de vous dire ça chef, mais vous êtes complètement tim… CRASH

La hache d'Astrid envoya l'albinos faire connaissance avec le sol. « Il n'apprendra donc jamais » pensèrent-ils au complet. Mérida, ses bras passés sous ceux d'Astrid pour empêcher la furie d'achever le jeune homme, secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son chef.

« Pas que j'veuille donner raison au glaçon, annonça t-elle, mais à moi aussi ça m'semble stupide comme idée, sans vouloir offenser personne, se hâta-t-elle de préciser devant la menace blonde qu'était Astrid. On peut avoir plus de détails ?

\- Bien sûr. Alvin part faire un échange avec les Berseker. Il espère profiter du changement de chef pour gagner plus de pouvoir.

\- Sa surveillance de la zone sera donc réduite, compléta le forgeron. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à trouver un dragon et filer. Faudra quand même faire gaffe, certains de ses hommes seront peut être encore sur l'île.

\- Je sais qu'on se répète beaucoup en ce moment, mais : pourquoi ? Demanda Astrid, qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de la rousse.

\- Justement, on sait pas, annonça Stoïck. Les jeunes le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. Jack attrapa l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index : « De mieux en mieux » grommela t-il. Le viking continua : « Ils cherchent quelque chose sur l'île mais on ne sait pas quoi. Juste que c'est pas un dragon.

\- Récapitulons : vous voulez qu'on aille chercher un dragon, l'un des plus dangereux soit dit en passant, qu'on le fasse sur une île quasi inconnue à part pour nos ennemis et tout cela à la barbe des dit ennemis ?! Astrid avait terminé sa phrase presque dans un cri. Ses amis s'étaient éloignés d'elle au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. La Hofferson s'énervait et ça, c'était pas bon pour eux. Elle avait des méthodes de communication assez… douteuses.

\- Exact ! répondirent les deux aînés en chœur.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Astrid, fulminante

\- Jack prend la tête de l'expédition. »

Un grand silence s'abattit dans le groupe. Les yeux de Mérida et d'Astrid s'agrandirent jusqu'à ressembler à des soucoupes, leur mâchoires presque décrochées. Jack, on aurait pu croire que son cerveau avait disjoncté tellement son visage était vide de toute émotion. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. Vareck secouait tristement la tête et Rustik avait l'air de vouloir exprimer ses condoléances à quelqu'un, probablement ses deux amies rousse et blonde. Le silence fut rompu par les jumeaux qui explosèrent tout simplement de rire. Ils se supportaient l'un et l'autre pour ne pas tomber sous l'effet du rire. Cela sembla sortir Jack de sa léthargie :

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? » Ils observa les différents visages, sans s'arrêter sur ceux des adultes totalement neutres. Enfin, lorsqu'il vit la pure horreur de ses coéquipières , il s'exclama vexé :

« Allez, je ne suis pas si horrible que ça ! Vous êtes mesquines de le penser.

\- Mes dieux Astrid, commença Mérida en ignorant le jeune homme, mais qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- Par Thor, murmura la susnommée, je pense que j'aurais préféré embrasser Rustik…

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, informa l'intéressé, juste pour se prendre un poing dans le nez.

\- Merde Astrid, s'emporta Vareck, vas y mollo quand même. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! Il ne lui restera bientôt plus de neurones !

\- Neurones ? Demanda Kranedur

\- C'est quoi ? Renchérit sa jumelle, Ça se mange ?

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'en ai aucune idée !

\- Si je dérange hésitez surtout pas hein ? Dites le moi ! S'énerva Jack.

Ses amies ne lui répondirent pas, le rendant furieux. On pouvait virtuellement voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles si il a bien une chose que Jack Overland ne supportait pas, c'était bien d'être ignoré. Elles allaient le regretter, oh oui. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire machiavélique sur le visage du jeune homme. Un frisson de terreur parcouru le reste du groupe. D'un coup, ils étaient super heureux de ne pas accompagner Astrid et Mérida, heureux mais alors à un point que les deux vikings n'imaginaient même pas.

« Chef, vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Astrid

\- C'est de Jack qu'on parle là, renchérit Mérida. Le gars qui, à dix-neuf ans, ne prend pas grand-chose au sérieux et fait plus de bêtises à lui tout seul que tous les gosses de l'île réunis. Elle ignora le cri de protestation qui s'éleva derrière elle.

\- Oui, il faut qu'il fasse ses preuves. Sa famille est arrivée sur l'île il y a cinq ans seulement, ajouta le chef, c'est une chance pour eux de montrer que leur fils a vraiment du sang viking dans les veines.

\- Très bien, acceptèrent les deux filles en soupirant.

\- Mais au moindre problème, Astrid prend la tête, imposa Mérida. Pas de négociations possibles, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Jack du regard »

Ce dernier l'observa avec curiosité. Comme la jeune Hofferson, le fils Overland avait noté la pointe d'amertume et de dégoût dans la voix de l'archère à la mention de l'arrivée de sa famille sur l'île et du sang viking. Il interrogea son autre amie du regard et elle articula un « plus tard » en réponse.

.

Bref, après ça, ils s'étaient dispersés pour remplir leurs différentes tâches. Le village avait mis une embarcation à disposition d'Astrid, Jack et Mérida. Un rapide inventaire de ce dont ils auraient besoin et ils étaient partis. Une fois sur l'île, ils avaient monté un petit camp et avaient commencé l'exploration de l'île. Déjà trois heures depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Beurk. A un certain point, Jack avait mis sa vengeance à exécution. Les deux filles avaient hurlé lorsque l'eau glacée leur était tombée dessus, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Le jeune homme se roulait par terre, mort de rire. Elles étaient prêtes à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'un bruit avait attiré leur attention. Jack l'avait entendu aussi, et se redressait lentement, son rire oublié. Ils s'étaient concertés du regard avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers l'origine du bruit. Qui avait était celle de leurs problèmes également.

Sur la plage, une quinzaine d'homme campaient. « Des traîtres d'Alvin » murmura Jack. Des bruissements à l'orée de la forêt leur firent tourner la tête. Ils aperçurent alors trois hommes, qui maîtrisaient une jeune fille blonde. Elle se débattait mais sans aucun succès. Ses longs cheveux étaient arrangés en de nombreuses tresses, elles même regroupées dans une tresse plus grande qui touchait presque le sol.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Mérida

\- C'est évident non ? Répliqua Jack. On va l'aider.

\- Tu es fou ! S'exclama Astrid. Ils sont trop nombreux et on est pas là pour ça.

\- Tu préfères qu'on la laisse entre les mains de ces traîtres ?

\- Si ça nous évite des risques inutiles, oui ! Répliqua Astrid, qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Elle n'était toujours pas remise de la blague (stupide) du jeune homme.

\- Les gars, calmez vous » chuchota Mérida. Elle trouvait que le ton commençait à monter un peu trop pour leur situation, quelque peu précaire. « Si c'est moi qui vous dis ça, vous devriez vraiment commencer à vous inquiéter, ajouta t-elle.

\- Et si c'est elle qu'Alvin cherche, humm ? T'y as pensé p'tit génie ?

\- Même si c'était le cas Jack, je….

\- Z'avez pas bientôt fini oui ?! » Cria Mérida, dont la (presque inexistante) patience était arrivée à son terme.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tout comme la quinzaine d'hommes sur la plage. Ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la touffe de cheveux roux qui dépassaient du couvert de la forêt, la jeune viking s'étant levé pour donner plus de poids à ses mots (une habitude qu'elle avait prise de son père et qu'elle maudissait allégrement à l'instant…). Pendant une minute, rien ne bougea les ennemis attendaient que leurs cerveaux analysent l'information reçue, à savoir la présence de trois intrus juste à coté de leur campement. « Et merde ! » fut tout ce qu'Astrid put lancer avant que le chaos ne prenne possession de la plage

.

Voilà donc comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la bouse de yack, bien profond. Astrid soupira, encore une fois. Elle le faisait un peu trop souvent depuis ce matin. En plein duel avec un adversaire assez coriace, la jeune blonde ne vit pas Sauvage, un des hommes de confiance d'Alvin s'approcher. « Astrid, attention ! » fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant qu'une douleur atroce se propage dans tout son crâne, en partant de l'arrière, et que tout devienne noir.


	2. Chapter 2 - Raiponce

**Désolée pour le retard, je sais pas encore me servir du site comme il faut… Merci à ceux qui se sont intéressés à mon histoire avec mention spéciale pour Cheschire et Promthe.**

**Réponse à ta review : Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère juste que ça te décevra pas trop et j'ai pas prévu de faire un Harold femmelette ^^**

**Gros bisous et gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice et colocataire Neila-Louve pour ses encouragements.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Depuis l'extérieur du campement, les deux ombres observaient la scène qui se déroulait sur la plage. Elles mouraient d'envie de se joindre au combat et de libérer celle des leurs faite prisonnière, mais les ordres qu'elles avaient reçues étaient stricts rien qui ne puisse la mettre en danger. Mais quelle surprise lorsque la rousse était soudainement apparue du buisson pouf, juste comme les champignons après la pluie.

Maintenant, elles étaient en grand débat sur la question d'attaquer serait-ce plus ou moins dangereux maintenant que les trois jeunes vikings se battaient ? La question fut réglée lorsque la blonde, Astrid, se fit assommer par un des hommes. Les deux restants ne faisaient pas le poids seuls et avec leur amie utilisée comme otage, ils s'étaient rendus. Cependant, quelque chose dérangeait sérieusement l'une des deux formes, comme un vague souvenir qui revient en mémoire, que l'on croit avoir attrapé, tenir dans ses mains et qui s'échappe alors, plus flou et insaisissable que jamais. Enfin, qu'importe, ils devaient prévenir les autres. Une opération de sauvetage et un raid sur le groupe s'imposait. La deuxième ombre grogna quelque chose et sans un bruit, les deux créatures s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

.

« Alors, qu'avons nous ici, humm ? » Questionna Sauvage, clairement satisfait de ses prises du jour. Il attrapa la mâchoire de la jeune fille capturée un peu plus tôt par ses hommes, juste avant l'attaque. Il lui fit lever la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient verts, comme l'herbe en été, très lumineux mais pour le moment, ils n'exprimaient que le mépris le plus total pour la personne devant eux. Cela fit rire le traître.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout le temps pour changer d'avis et me dire ce que je veux savoir… avant l'arrivée d'Alvin bien sur, ajouta-t-il. Il est beaucoup moins patient et clément que moi tu sais. Tu as meilleur compte à tout me dire lorsque nous seront en tête à tête, ce sera moins douloureux.

\- Je ne dirai rien, ni à toi, ni à l'ordure qui te sert de chef, répliqua la jeune fille avant de tourner la tête.

\- Comme tu veux » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il se tourna ensuite vers les jeunes vikings, dont l'un toujours inconscient. Ils étaient tout les trois fermement ligotés.

« Alors, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Non, fut la réponse immédiate de Jack, ce qui lui valut une claque qui l'envoya au sol, sonné.

\- Je répète, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Jack Overland, finit-il par répondre, toujours groggy.

\- Voilà, on progresse, se moqua Sauvage. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il, s'adressant à Mérida.

\- Mérida Dunbroch, et elle c'est Astrid Hofferson, ajouta-t-elle, désignant la blonde d'un coup de tête.

\- De jeunes Hooligans de Beurk donc… murmura le traître, un sourire creusant peu à peu son chemin sur le visage buriné. Je suis sûr que le chef appréciera, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres autour de lui. Ceux-ci éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les quatre jeunes. Jack et Mérida échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets avec Astrid dans les choux, ils allaient avoir du mal à faire quoi que ce soit de risqué, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre juste à deux… un en fait puisqu'il faudrait la porter… argh ! Non, vraiment la situation ne s'annonçait pas bien. Sauvage se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Toujours pas décidée ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle ne le regarda même pas, fixant obstinément le couvert des arbres, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. L'attitude ne dut pas plaire au second d'Alvin car il lui attrapa le menton, lui faisant tourner la tête brusquement. Il approcha son visage du sien, la jeune fille fronça le nez de dégoût devant l'haleine du viking : une odeur rance de bière et de graisse. Elle leva les yeux, s'extrayant de la contemplation des poils hirsutes et sales de la barbe du marin, évitant soigneusement de s'attarder sur les dents jaunes (ou noires, au choix) que le sourire sadique révélait. Elle fusilla l'homme du regard, provoquant un léger sursaut il ne s'attendait pas à ça. De la peur, oui. Une panique irrépressible, oui. Du mépris, du dédain et de la défiance, non. Apparemment, ses hommes étaient aussi surpris que lui. Dans leur métier, les prisonniers supplient pour être épargnés et disent tout ce qu'ils demandent, parfois même un peu plus. Les gosses hooligans aussi avaient répondu. Mais elle, non. Elle se contentait de les regarder comme si ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des insectes qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à écraser lorsqu'elle le voudrait. D'un coup, ils se retrouvaient dans la peau de la victime bien que le bourreau soit ligoté et ça les mettait mal à l'aise. Sauvage fini par lui lâcher le menton mais elle garda la tête haute, les yeux scrutant les moindres mouvements du groupe.

« Mettez-les dans une tente tous les quatre, annonça t-il, je veux deux gardes devant jusqu'au retour d'Alvin. Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper compris ? Au moindre problème, vous lui expliquerez comment nous avons perdu quatre précieux otages vous-mêmes. » Un frisson général parcourut l'assemblée : celui qui aurait à expliquer ça se retrouverait avec des bouts en moins ou une tête plus courte à partir des épaules. Satisfait, il se retourna et attrapa Astrid par la tresse, lui posant une dague sous la gorge

« Rien de trop audacieux ou votre amie aura sa place parmi les valkyries plus tôt que prévu, prévint-il. Maintenant debout et on avance ! » Un homme souleva les deux vikings par leur vêtement et les hissa sur pieds. La jeune fille reçut le même traitement pendant qu'un autre portait Astrid, qui avait choisi de faire une petite sieste, en travers des épaules comme un sac de pommes de terre. Une fois dans leur nouveau lieu de résidence, une tente banale, éloignée au maximum de la forêt sans pour autant faire trempette, avec tout l'équipement pour restreindre des prisonniers, les jeunes furent attachés au poteau en bois du centre de la tente. Leurs geôliers sortirent et deux se placèrent devant l'entrée, un feu allumé pour se réchauffer les pieds.

« Magnifique, notre situation s'améliore, maugréât Mérida.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, commenta le jeune homme.

\- C'est sûr, commenta la rousse, sarcastique. On pourrait être de retour sur Beurk ou autour d'un bon feu si monsieur n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros. Au moins, je n'ai pas à contempler ta tronche.

\- Très drôle, non vraiment c'est très spirituel. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein ?!

\- Je sais pas moi, t'occuper de tes affaires !

\- Elle avait besoin d'aide ! Hurla Jack

\- Et tu l'aides beaucoup là ? Répliqua Mérida sur le même ton. Je suis sûre qu'elle est ravie d'avoir ta tête d'abruti comme seul paysage en attendant qu'un psychopathe vienne la torturer !

\- Vous savez, je suis juste là, commenta la jeune fille, mais les deux autres ne l'entendirent pas, trop occupés à essayer de gagner un concours de hurlements.

\- Et toi, tu aurais pu faire mieux peut être ? Fallait pas te gêner alors !

\- Voyons le bon coté des choses, murmura Mérida, menaçante. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire mâchouiller et recracher vivant quand Astrid se réveillera. » Jack déglutit bruyamment. Astrid ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Il pria pour que ses derniers instants soient brefs et pas trop douloureux, parce qu'il allait se faire tuer, sans l'ombre d'un doute. La viking serait sans pitié… Mérida sourit. Elle avait gagné leur petite joute verbale et s'était un peu défoulée. Vraiment, s'énerver contre son ami albinos était le meilleur moyen de se relaxer. Elle porta son attention sur la deuxième blonde, qui les fixait avec curiosité. Elle ouvrit la bouche juste pour être interrompue :

« Tu sais, j'ai rarement rencontré des gens aussi calmes dans ce genre de situations.

\- Avec cette tête de bois derrière, on a plutôt l'habitude, répliqua Mérida en haussant les épaules, enfin en essayant puisque avec les bras attachés dans le dos, c'était tout de suite moins facile. Alors, comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Raiponce… murmura-t-elle

\- C'est tout ?

\- Drôle de nom-OW ! Il se tourna la tête au risque de se faire un torticolis pour assassiner son amie du regard. Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose Astrid et toi a propos de votre manie de frapper les gens.

\- La ferme Jack ! Elle se tourna vers Raiponce. N'écoute pas ce qu'il, rien de ce qui sort de sa bouche n'a d'intérêt.

\- Comment ça ?! S'indigna le jeune homme, ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille.

\- Tais toi le glaçon, tu vas réveiller Astrid

\- Pour ça, c'est un peu tard… déclara une voix un peu pâteuse

\- Astrid ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes, mais on sentait le léger tremblement dans la voix de Jack.

\- Pas si fort, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, massant son crâne douloureux. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Grâce à l'andouille ici présente, tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête. Ça t'a laissé une jolie bosse d'ailleurs…, précisa-t-elle. Dans tout les cas, on s'est fait capturer par les hommes d'Alvin et on avait engagé la conversation avec Raiponce en attendant de trouver un plan pour s'évader.

\- Ok… et qui est Raiponce ?

\- C'est moi. »

Astrid se retourna et observa la jeune fille. Les deux blondes se firent face pendant un moment, chacune évaluant l'autre. Bleu rencontrant vert. Raiponce avait les cheveux tressés, comme ceux d'Astrid, mais beaucoup plus longs. Chaque mèche était tressée puis rassemblée avec les autres en une natte immense et surtout très longue. Son front était ceint d'un fin bandeau doré. Elle portait des vêtements en cuir en assez bon état mais un peu vieux. Des fourrures pour les bottes, les bras et la capuche. Le tout de couleur claire. Un tatouage sur le coup de la jeune fille attira le regard d'Astrid il représentait un soleil et un début… d'aile peu être. Le reste était caché sous les cheveux et le col de la chemise. La jeune viking hocha la tête en signe de salut.

« Astrid donc ? Commença Raiponce

\- Exact. Astrid Hofferson.

\- Raiponce

\- Pas de nom de famille ? demanda Astrid, surprise

\- J'y ai renoncé, il ne représentait que mensonge et souffrance, murmura la jeune fille. Les trois vikings s'observèrent.

\- Jackson Overland, annonça le jeune homme pour rompre le silence

\- Mérida Dunbroch

\- Enchantée, répondit Raiponce, même si d'autres circonstances auraient été plus agréables. Qu'est-ce que des Hooligans faisaient sur cette île ?

\- On était en chasse, expliqua Astrid, reprenant le contrôle de son équipe.

\- En chasse ? Demanda la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui, chasse aux dragons, lui répondit Mérida.

\- Je vois… le visage soudain fermé, la jeune blonde baissa les yeux au sol.

\- On cherchait un cauchemar monstrueux pour être précis. Le dernier n'a pas survécu à l'entraînement dragon, ajouta Jack moqueur. Les deux autres hochèrent fièrement la tête ce dragon avait été leur examen final. Aucun ne remarqua les épaules tendues de leur voisine.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Mérida

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ben, qu'est-c'que tu fais ici ? Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le ton froid et légèrement hargneux de son interlocutrice.

\- J'habite sur cette île.

\- Sérieux ? S'écria Jack

\- Je croyais que cette île était uniquement un refuge pour dragon et un des camps d'Alvin, remarqua Astrid

\- Non, c'est notre île. Alvin est à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Tu vis seule ? Demanda Jack. Pourquoi tu te marres Dunbroch ? Demanda t-il en entendant sa voisine rire doucement.

\- Parce que, cher glaçon, elle vient de dire « notre île ».

\- Et ?

\- Et ta stupidité m'étonnera toujours, grommela la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Et, à moins qu'elle soit schizophrène, « nous » inclus plusieurs personnes. Alors ? Questionna t-elle en se tournant vers Raiponce. Jack lui tira la langue, toujours aussi gamin.

\- Effectivement, je ne suis pas seule, commença t-elle hésitante. Mon clan est… particulier on va dire. Mais nous sommes tous loyaux et protecteurs les uns des autres. « Parfois même trop » pensa-t-elle avant de sourire. Bref, je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

\- Vraiment ? Ils vont venir te chercher, avec tous les hommes d'Alvin autour et le chef bientôt parmi nous ?

\- Oui, il faut juste que j'attende et que je ne bouge pas. »

Les trois vikings se regardèrent, visiblement pas convaincus. Attachée et désarmée autant qu'eux, difficile de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait aller quelque haussa les épaules (encore une fois, essaya!), cette fille avait l'air bizarre de toute façon. Un peu comme Vareck quand il se mettait à parler d'un de ses bouquins. Donc… une version féminine du viking ? Mouais, beaucoup plus jolie en tout cas. Les deux autres paraissaient réfléchir à un plan ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une fille puisse penser dans ces moments-là. Pour une fois, il décida de se taire. Il regarda par la « porte » de leur tente, laissée entrouverte. Apparemment, la nuit commençait à tomber. Gé-ni-al. Encore quelques heures et Alvin serait sur place, prêt à leur soutirer n'importe quelle information. « Ma vie est tellement simple » pensa le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement ça ne lui apporta aucune réponse pour améliorer sa condition. Pas qu'il en ait espéré une, mais bon. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le bruit. Il ne se rappelait même pas de quand il avait commencé c'était une sorte de vibration, un peu comme les ailes d'un insecte, mais en plus fort. Il tourna la tête pour voir si ses deux amies l'avaient remarqué, mais non. Elles étaient en train de chuchoter à voix basse, ce qui vexa Jack. Encore une fois, il était laissé en dehors des conversations importantes. Il n'était pas si immature que ça, si ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Raiponce et il se figea : la jeune fille était en train d'écouter, très attentivement. Elle avait les sourcils froncés sous ce qui semblait être de la concentration. Enfin, elle sourit et émit une sorte de cliquetis avec sa langue. Le bruit s'arrêta instantanément. Et là, Jack resta… sur le cul si l'on peut dire. Il regarda de nouveau vers les deux vikings, mais toujours rien.

« Pst ! Il attendit deux seconde, mais elles l'ignoraient, comme d'habitude. « Pourquoi moi ? » pensa t-il. Pst, les filles !

\- Quoi ? Ah, finalement, elles avaient entendu. Pas l'air très heureuses par contre.

\- Raiponce, chuchota-t-il.

\- Et alors ?

\- L'glaçon essaie de s'rendre intéressant Hofferson. Ignore-le.

\- Sérieusement, tu veux pas m'écouter une fois dans ta vie Dunbroch ? Demanda le jeune homme en fusillant la rousse du regard.

\- L'jour ou tu auras un truc intéressant à dire, oui !

\- Ça suffit maintenant vous deux ! S'énerva Astrid. Je vous préviens, j'- »

Elle fut interrompue par un sifflement strident, suivi par deux claquements secs de langue. Les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers Raiponce, les yeux grands ouverts. Mérida et Astrid entendirent vaguement Jack grommeler que c'était de ça dont il voulait parler. Ils observèrent la jeune blonde en silence. Une fois encore, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans rien de nouveau. A un moment, un de leurs geôliers entra, leur annonçant avec un sourire satisfait qu'Alvin venait de débarquer. Leur situation ne faisait que s'améliorer. Raiponce ne semblait pas s'inquiéter, elle était pourtant la première concernée. Après quelques instants, elle se mit à sourire de nouveau. Ça commençait à devenir un peu flippant : vas-y que je siffle et que je suis contente pour rien, alors que je suis sur le point d'être torturée. Finalement, elle était peut être schizophrène…

.

Des cris attirèrent l'attention des trois jeunes. Des cris et des hurlements. Puis un seul mot qui glaça les trois vikings. « Dragons ! » Apparemment, c'était l'enfer dans le camp une attaque surprise n'est jamais bien, mais alors quand des lézards géants cracheurs de feu avec des dents et une mâchoire capables de vous décapiter sont la surprise, c'est encore pire. Les rugissements des dragons accompagnèrent bientôt les cris humains. Merida compta au moins trois cauchemars monstrueux, cinq braguetors et des dragons vipères. Pas de gronks apparemment. Un cri suraigu retentit. Furie Nocturne. Et merde ! Super façon de mourir, vraiment oui, génial. Merida passa rapidement en revue les dieux auxquels il pourrait faire ses dernières prières, espérant juste qu'il n'y en avait pas trop de fâchés contre lui.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? cria Merida, alertant ses amis de la brume qui envahissait la tente.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Hurla Merida

\- Déjà dit, change de disque Merida, le tança Merida.

\- Je sais pas pour vous, commença Mérida, mais ça ressemble à ce que les Souffles Fumimortels peuvent faire…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Mais c'est bizarre. Les dragons comme ceux-là ne se mélangent pas aux autres espèces normalement, remarqua Merida.

\- Peut-être qu- »

Un bruit provenant de l'intérieur du brouillard les interrompit. Les trois viking observèrent la masse nuageuse. Le bruit se reproduit et de nouveau, Raiponce émit un sifflement strident. C'est alors que la masse sembla se déplacer vers eux, allant jusqu'à lécher les pieds de la jeune blonde. Et une tête de dragon en émergea soudain. Merida retint un cri peu viril devant l'apparition du terreur terrible. Les deux autres étaient estomaquées et on sentait que leurs doigts brûlaient de saisir une arme, là, tout de suite maintenant. Le petit (oui, même pour son espèce, la taille était assez réduite) terreur, de couleur verte claire, scruta les alentour, se tendit légèrement en voyant les regards hostiles des viking et les scruta d'un air méfiant. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un face à face muet entre des ennemis héréditaires, le lézard se tourna vers Raiponce, s'enroula autour de ses chevilles et émit un sifflement tout en la regardant avec un air que, si le dragon avait eut une âme, les trois autres jeunes auraient pu prendre pour de la curiosité. Hélas, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises…

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux Pascal, ils ne te feront rien et même si ils essaient, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher. » Annonça-t-elle au petit reptile avec un sourire rassurant. Attend, attend. Elle était en train de s'adresser à un dragon ?! Ce fut trop pour le cerveau de Merida, qui décida de se déconnecter, le temps de trier toutes les informations reçues depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. On voyait le visage de Mérida hésiter entre rage, stupéfaction et fascination. La jeune fille n'était pas en état de prendre la parole.

\- Tu- tu parle à un dragon, demanda Merida

\- Oui, répondit simplement Raiponce en se relevant, le dragon – Pascal ? – ayant réduit ses liens à l'état de petites cendres fumantes. Il se tenait maintenant perché sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et semblait ronronner.

\- Et tu trouves ça normal ? S'énerva Merida. Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point ils sont dangereux ? Ce sont des monstres ! »

Merida et Mérida se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Raiponce se tourna vers eux et leur jeta un regard absolument glacial. Elle se baissa et ramassa quelque chose que les hommes d'Alvin avaient laissé traîner dans un coin. Un poignard. Elle se tourna vers Mérida et d'un geste précis, trancha ses liens. Puis, elle laissa tomber l'arme aux pieds de la jeune viking. Cette dernière observa l'arme puis releva la tête vers la jeune blonde.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Tu laisses une arme à une viking, en sachant qu'tu protège son ennemi ? T'es suicidaire ou bien ?

\- Débrouillez-vous, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Moi je vais retrouver mon clan. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si vous pouviez me faire du mal tous les trois maintenant que les renforts sont arrivés.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que les dragons là, dehors, ceux qui sont prêts à nous bouffer, c'est ton clan ? Demanda Merida.

\- Pascal, le chef est là ou pas ?

\- Elle t'ignore le glaçon, remarqua Mérida.

\- Merci, j'avais vu. Au lieu de faire des remarques inutiles Dunbroch, libère-nous ! »

Pour une fois, la jeune fille ne protesta pas et elle se dépêcha d'aider ses deux amis, en commençant par Merida juste pour le plaisir de faire poireauter l'albinos un peu plus longtemps. Merida se contenta de l'assassiner mentalement. Pendant ce temps, Raiponce se faufila hors de la tente, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Pascal, toujours perché sur son épaule, jetait des regards vifs de tous les cotés, prêt à bondir si un des traîtres attaquait. Les trois jeunes la regardèrent partir avant de se consulter du regard. Merida indiqua la tenture qui fermait la tente d'un mouvement de tête, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux autres sur ses talons. La jeune Hofferson passa la tête hors de leur prison et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Apocalypse, désastre, fin du monde,… bref, autant de synonymes pour décrire la scène. Les bannis se battaient contre une petite armée de dragons avec une violence toute ben… viking. Pourtant, les traîtres semblaient être en très mauvaise posture malgré le nombre d'hommes. Et à ce moment là, Merida réalisa quelque chose, en même temps que ses deux amies.

« Ils sont organisés, souffla Mérida, indiquant du doigt un cauchemar monstrueux et deux vipères.

\- Ouaip… murmura Merida. Ils se battent de manière précise, pas de cible prise au hasard. Ils coopèrent.

\- Donc logiquement, raisonna Merida, il devrait y avoir un chef quelque part dans le tas, pour faire marcher le tout.

\- Si on s'en tient à ce qu'a dit Raiponce, c'est plus que probable.

\- Du coup, c'est quoi l'plan ?

\- Tu en penses quoi Merida ?

\- Entre rester avec des hommes qui sont nos ennemis et qui veulent notre mort ou aller vers nos ennemis héréditaires mais qui semblent relativement neutres, je pense que le choix est vite fait, non ?

\- Super, la journée ne fait que s'améliorer, grommela Mérida en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Vois le bon coté des choses Frisouille, intervint Merida, Raiponce n'a pas encore essayé de nous tuer. Reste plus qu'a espérer que son « clan » se rangera à son avis… ajouta t-il plus bas.

\- Comment tu m'as appelée l'glaçon ?!

\- Frisouille, pourquoi ? Demanda l'albinos avec un sourire narquois. Avant que la dispute ne puisse prendre de l'ampleur et finir avec les mêmes conséquences que la dernière (soit une migraine et une bosse pour Merida plus les trois vikings attachés dans une tente), la blonde s'interposa.

\- Bon, ça suffit vous deux. Ou plutôt non, ne commencez même pas ! elle ignora les regards que les deux autres se lançaient ainsi que la réaction (très mature vraiment…) du jeune homme.

\- Ok boss, mais on fait quoi ?

\- Pour commencer, on récupère nos armes. Ensuite, on trouve notre nouvelle « amie » et son lézard. Après, on avisera.

\- Espérons juste qu'on l'atteindra avant de se faire croquer, gober, flamber ou quelque soit la façon dont les dragons aiment cuisiner leurs vikings, murmura le jeune homme. Mourir c'était pas dans mes plans quand on a quitté Beurk…

\- Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton optimisme naturel Merida, le tança Merida en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'demande se qu'on f'rait si t'étais pas là pour nous soutenir moralement.

\- C'est très simple, sans lui on aurait certainement déjà terminé notre mission et on serait loin d'ici. Allez, go ! »

.

Astrid s'élança entre les restes du campement, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Jack. Ce dernier semblait vouloir creuser un trou à l'arrière du crâne de la jeune fille juste avec la force de son regard bleu (s'il avait connu les X-Men, il aurait été tellement jaloux de Cyclope...). Derrière donc venait Jack puis Mérida. Les trois vikings se faufilèrent contre les tentes, jetant des coups d'œil rapides à l'intérieur en quête de leurs armes. Personne ne remarqua la présence des trois amis, les autres étaient trop occupés à défendre leur vie. Finalement, ils les découvrirent sur une montagne faite de tous les objets métalliques du camp. Mérida poussa un cri de joie en apercevant son arc et Jack se précipita vers son bâton. Il se mit d'ailleurs à le caresser et à lui parler comme si il s'agissait d'un petit enfant ou d'une de ses exs. La jeune blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de récupérer sa hache et quelques armes de jet (au cas où…).

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui chef ! Se moqua le jeune homme.

\- C'est quand tu veux Astrid » répondit Merida en frappant le plus discrètement possible l'épaule de Jack. Le jeune homme la frotta avant d'envoyer son coude dans les cotes de la rousse… qui esquiva avec grâce. La lutte passa inaperçue et la blonde se remit à slalomer dans le campement à la recherche de leur camarade de bagne. Maintenant qu'ils avaient de quoi se défendre, les trois vikings firent moins attention à la discrétion, assommant n'importe quel ennemi qui se présentait devant eux. Enfin, Jack aperçu un éclair de tresse blonde et de vert.

« Astrid, s'époumona-t-il par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille. Je l'ai, à tribord toute ! »

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée et effectivement, elle entraperçut la jeune fille. Elle aussi était en train de se battre, avec une grande efficacité en plus et des mouvements parfaitement insolites. Astrid assomma un autre des bannis avant de désigner Raiponce du doigt.

« Message reçu, on va par là ! »

Les trois jeunes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la tornade et son lézard. Deux mètres avant de l'atteindre, Mérida poussa une exclamation choquée.

« Attendez, rassurez moi elle pas en train se battre avec une poêle à frire là ?

\- Heu… Jack examina de plus près l'arme avant de pâlir. Ah… je crois que si, désolé Frisouille.

\- Mais arrête avec ce nom enfin !

\- STOP ! Hurla Astrid. Elle désigna de nouveau Raiponce. Par là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. VITE !

\- Ok, ok… pas la peine de s'énerver » Jack recula, les mains levées au niveau de sa tête et paumes vers Astrid en signe d'apaisement. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout vu le regard qu'elle lui lança. Mérida se contenta de se remettre en route, la tête basse. Astrid pouvait vraiment être effrayante une fois en colère… une véritable furie !

Une ombre immense survola les trois vikings. Ils levèrent la tête et virent le ventre d'un dragon, blanc comme neige. Il fondit sur Raiponce et se posa juste à coté de la jeune fille dans un soulèvement de poussière.

« Merde ! » C'est avec cette exclamation unanime que les hooligans se précipitèrent sur leur cible, hurlant des cris de guerre par la force de l'habitude. Le stormcutter albinos se retourna, prenant une position protectrice devant la jeune blonde et rugit, prêt à attaquer. Astrid stoppa son groupe à quelques mètres seulement du dragon, leur intimant de ne plus bouger. Un braguetor avait rejoint le stormcutter et une des têtes commençait déjà à souffler du gaz. Se préparant à la bataille, les trois vikings levèrent leurs armes.

« STOP ! » hurla Raiponce en manœuvrant entre les deux groupes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de chaque coté avant de soupirer. Elle planta des iris verts glaciaux dans ceux d'un bleu mer d'Astrid. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que vous allez l'obtenir bande de barbares ! Les tança-t-elle. Se tournant vers le dragon, elle continua. S'il te plaît Eugène, descend qu'on puisse discuter, régler cette histoire et partir. Je veux juste rentrer et aller me coucher... »

« Eugène ? pensa Jack. Drôle de nom pour une créature aussi féroce. Quoique, elle a bien appelé son terreur terrible Pascal alors... » Le dragon émit un son guttural, presque interrogatif avant de se pencher en avant, sa tête au niveau de celle de Raiponce. Cette dernière lui caressa le museau, ce qui le fit ronronner. Pendant ce temps, les trois vikings regardaient cette interaction bouche bée.

« Très bien Punzie, tu as gagné, intervint une voix depuis le dos du dragon.

\- Je gagne toujours, tu le sais – répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Un grommellement indistinct lui répondit et la jeune fille gonfla les joues d'irritation – alors arrête de faire l'enfant et descend maintenant Eugène !

\- Rah, c'est pas vrai Punz' ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça devant des inconnus, il ajouta plus bas, c'est trop la honte.

\- Foutaises ! Répliqua la blonde, c'est ton nom et il te va bien. Arrête de complexer.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, j'arrive... » la jeune fille se mit à glousser devant la mauvaise volonté évidente de son ami. Les trois autres avaient suivis l'échange interloqués car : 1) cette fo...fille était entrain de faire des mamours à une bête de plus de trois mètres de haut, 2) la dite bête ne semblait rien vouloir lui faire, 3) elle se comportait plutôt comme un des animaux poilus tout mignons que Johan avait ramené d'un de ses voyages, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal et 4) une personne volait actuellement à dos de dragon ! Mais dans quoi est-ce que leur chef les avait embarqués par Thor ?

Le dragonnier mit pied à terre et se posta près de Raiponce qui lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue. L'homme se mit à sourire comme un idiot et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Un coup de coude de sa partenaire dans les côtes le fit redescendre sur terre.

Les trois vikings observèrent le jeune homme il portait – comme Raiponce – des vêtements de cuir pas de toute première fraîcheur mais résistants, couplés avec des bottes de fourrure et une chemise en laine grossière, épaisse et chaude. Un anneau perçait son oreille gauche et des mitaines remontaient jusqu'aux coudes, amplifiant les plis de sa chemise. Une grosse ceinture pleine de poches complétait sa tenue. A la taille, il portait deux dagues et en plus, il avait une épée courte harnachée en bas du dos. Dans les poches de la ceinture, Astrid put deviner un tas d'outils qu'elle ne réussit pas à tous identifier. Cependant, elle se demandait qu'elle utilité ils pouvaient bien avoir en dehors d'une forge. Aucun des Hooligans ne manqua les regards suspicieux et légèrement hargneux qu'Eugène (c'était son nom après tout...) leur lançait, imité entre deux ronronnements par le stormcutter. Par réflexe (parce que fierté masculine merde !) Jack lui renvoya chacun de ses regards, ce qui fit soupirer sa copine rousse. L'albinos entendit distinctement le « puéril » mais préféra ignorer Mérida pour une fois.

« Alors, je repose ma question, demanda Raiponce lentement en accrochant son bras à celui de son ami, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- On… Astrid passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se racla la gorge elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être nerveuse mais le regard vert de la blonde semblait lire son âme. On ne peut pas retourner à notre camp de base, ce serait trop dangereux. Elle s'arrêta pensant que cette explication suffirait.

\- Et… ? Demanda la dragonnière en levant un sourcil. Zut, apparemment pas.

\- Et notre barque est là-bas, intervint Jack, sans elle impossible pour nous de regagner Beurk.

\- Voilà, approuva Astrid. Mais on ne peut pas rester juste tous les trois, on se ferait immédiatement avoir, une fois de plus.

\- Et alors !? S'exclama Eugène. Explique-moi en quoi ça nous regarde.

\- Eugène, s'il te plaît, commença Raiponce en se massant les tempes. De son épaule, Pascal lança un regard d'avertissement au jeune homme.

\- S'il te plaît rien du tout, répliqua le jeune homme, véhément. Je refuse d'accepter un de ces tueurs barbares chez nous.

\- Répète pour voir ! s'indigna Mérida, ajoutant ainsi son grain de sel à la conversation. Planqué derrière Astrid, Jack se dit que ça n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu Rouquine, siffla Eugène, mauvais. J'ai dit « tueurs barbares ». estime-toi heureuse, j'aurais pu dire « décérébrés » !

\- Eugène ! » S'indigna Raiponce. L'autre n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une furie rousse et ébouriffée lui tombait dessus.

Mérida s'était jetée sur lui, malgré les vains essais de la part de Jack pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait que très moyennement apprécié le « décérébrés » mais c'était pas une raison pour massacrer un potentiel allié, surtout en temps de crise. Astrid s'élança dans la mêlée et Raiponce en fit de même de son coté. Jack voulut faire un pas en avant mais un grognement sourd l'arrêta. En baissant les yeux, il vit qu'à ses pieds se tenait Pascal, le terreur terrible. Le dragon l'empêchait de s'approcher plus de la zone de guerre, sous peine de subir de lourds dégâts collatéraux. L'albinos se résolut donc à attendre. Un hurlement strident retentit. Jack regarda vers le ciel, les yeux écarquillés de peur et hurla :

« Furie nocturne, couchez-vous ! » puis il se jeta à terre. Il ne vit pas la boule de plasma s'abattre à moins d'un mètre du reste du groupe mais sentit l'onde de choc qui le balaya comme un fétu de paille sur trois mètres. Un peu sonné, il se releva pour constater que les autres avaient fait de même. Astrid se tenait maintenant derrière son amie rousse (écumante de rage malgré l'explosion, est-il utile de le préciser?) les bras crochetés sous ses épaules afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer. Raiponce quand à elle se tenait devant Eugène et le maintenait sur place par la seule force de son regard. Un autre hurlement retentit et cette fois, tous figèrent. Le dragon, engeance maléfique issue de la mort et de la foudre se posa. Ses yeux verts acides les fixèrent tous à tour de rôle, toxiques et dangereux. Finalement, plantant Eugène sur place, Raiponce s'en approcha et salua la bête amicalement :

« Salut chef ! »

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER mouhahahahahaha !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Le nid

**Salut les gens! Désolée pour le retard mais j'attends d'avoir avancé le chapitre suivant pour en publier un -'**

**Bref, merci à tous ceux qui me lise et envoie des reviews, c'est super sympa ^^ **

**Encore une fois, mention spéciale à ceux qui m'écrivent et pour répondre à une question qui m'a beaucoup été posée, oui, le couple principal sera normalement un Hijack (c'est pour toi Prometheus!)**

**Voilà, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Salut chef ! »

Le silence se fit dans le groupe, on entendait plus que les respirations des dragons et plus loin, quelques échos de la bataille. Eugène avait les yeux baissés et se pinçait l'arrête du nez. En regardant bien, Jack pu voir ses genoux trembler légèrement. Mais ce qui le fascina vraiment, ce fut la forme d'une personne assise sur le dos du Furie.

Vêtue de cuir et de fourrures, elle portait une ceinture lâche à la taille sur laquelle se trouvait un objet étrange dont les trois vikings ne comprirent pas l'utilité. Lui couvrant tout le visage sauf la bouche, un masque fait apparemment d'os et de cuir avec deux trous noirs et surdimensionnés au niveau des yeux. Des pics sortaient du sommet, peints en rouge vif sur les pointes. De la peinture rouge avait également été étalée sur les joues, formant quatre marques horizontales de chaque coté. Le masque était relié à une cape de fourrure blanche et sale, marquée avec des mains rouges. Elle devait être assez grande pour recouvrir son porteur presque complètement une fois enroulée autour du corps. Le dragonnier glissa à terre et fit claquer son bâton, en os également, avec des crocs et des os et des plumes accrochés juste sous la partie recourbée. Elle était percée de cinq ou six trous et dans chaque trou était accroché un petit disque capable de tourner sur lui même. Lorsque le bâton frappa le sol une seconde fois, les disques se mirent en mouvement, recréant le bruit que Jack avait entendu avant que l'attaque du camp ne débute.

« Salut ? Demanda une voix grave et légèrement agacée. Salut ? Non mais c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit la jeune blonde en reculant de quelques pas.

\- Bon sang Raiponce, on est en plein milieu d'une bataille, pas d'un pique-nique ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez à terre ? Éructa la personne.

\- Alors là, c'est pas ma faute, intervint Eugène, c'est elle qui a insisté pour parle aux barbares, fit-il en désignant les trois vikings. J'étais absolument pas d'accord !

\- Elle te mène par le bout du nez Flynn, répliqua l'autre, excédé. Faudrait que t'apprenne à t'affirmer, sois un homme merde ! Son vis à vis allait lui lançait une réplique cinglante mais il se retourna, coupant la conversation.

\- Bon, alors, qui êtes v-, si il n'avait pas porté un masque, tous aurait put voir ses yeux s'agrandir de confusion mais surtout de peur. Je vois, murmura-t-il puis, plus fort des beurkiens donc. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- Non, répondit Astrid du tac au tac.

\- Ils ont été capturés comme moi et ils ne peuvent plus quitter l'île maintenant, c'est trop dangereux » l'informa Raiponce.

Ils s'étaient attendus à tout. Non mais vraiment tout : le rejet pur et simple, se faire carboniser, être livré à l'ennemi, être exécuté immédiatement, être carbonisé, se faire balancer dans l'océan du haut d'un dragon (à la mode pirate), etc … mais, pas à ça. La raison étant, dans une situation comme la leur, soit un champ de bataille comme le « chef » l'avait si bien rappelé, on ne s'attend pas à voir quelqu'un rire. Mais attention, pas juste rire comme un petit gloussement, non non non rire comme exploser dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Et donc, le chef était en train de se marrer pendant que les autres le regardaient faire avec la même tête que celui qui vient d'apercevoir Loki et Thor prendre le thé. Même son dragon semblait perplexe quand à la crise de son dragonnier. Inquiet, il se rapprocha de la forme tremblante de rire et le renifla avant de lui donner un léger coup du museau. Il récolta une caresse.

Le chef prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de se calmer. Puis, s'adressant de nouveau aux vikings, il continua :

« Et donc, pourquoi avez vous suivi Raiponce ?

Astrid concerta rapidement ses coéquipiers du regard avant de répondre :

\- C'était la personne la moins menaçante du camp.

\- Même avec un dragon comme ami ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif et sarcastique. Jack pouvait virtuellement voir son sourcil se lever. Permets-moi de ne pas te croire, je vous connais vous, les Hooligans. Et sans bonne raison, vous l'auriez massacrée elle et son terreur terrible. Alors, demanda-t-il en grattant nonchalamment le Furie Nocturne, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, et cette fois ce fut Mérida qui parla, on est venu ici pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elles étant entre autres de savoir ce qu'Alvin mijote depuis quelque temps.

\- Menteuse, souffla Raiponce venimeuse, vous vouliez un Cauchemar monstrueux.

Les deux compagnons de la blonde se firent plus tendus et le Furie grogna.

\- Oui, nous voulions un dragon, reprit la rousse, mais Alvin nous menace autant que les reptiles. Quand on t'a vu être capturée sur la plage par ses hommes, on a pensé que c'était l'occasion de savoir, indiqua-t-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Donc, une fois le chaos arrivé dans le camp, vous l'avez suivi jusqu'à Flynn-

\- C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Jack

\- Qui est « qui » ? reprit le chef, énervé par l'attitude de l'albinos

\- Ben, Flynn duh.

\- Tu lui as donné ton vrai nom ?

\- Pas du tout ! Se défendit le jeune homme, Raiponce l'a fait.

\- Donc Flynn, c'est le nom qu'Eugène adopte devant des ennemis ?

\- Exactement, répondit Raiponce en plissant les yeux, inquiète pour la suite.

\- Tu sais quoi Eugène, demanda l'albinos en accentuant le prénom, tu aurais dû garder ton surnom de manière définitive. Il est bien plus cool, finit-il en esquivant un galet que le dragonnier lui lançait.

\- Je vais t-

\- Revenons-en à notre conversation, le coupa Astrid, s'adressant au chef. Oui, nous l'avons suivie et on espérait que vous nous accepteriez avec vous le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de quitter l'île.

\- C'est hors de question, hurla Eugène, je refuse d'avoir des tueurs près des miens !

\- Que je sache, repartit Jack méchamment, c'est pas toi le chef, hein « Flynn » ?

\- STOP ! S'écria le dragonnier. Son Furie accompagna son cri d'un hurlement, arrêtant toute dispute. Tous le regardaient. Très bien, céda-t-il, on vous embarque avec nous, mais – il leva la main pour éviter toute remarque pour ou contre l'idée et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Astrid – rappelez-vous que je suis le chef et donc, vous vivrez sous mes règles pendant votre séjour. Suis-je clair ?

\- Yep, couina Jack

\- Ouaip, lâcha Mérida à contre cœur

\- Limpide, ajouta Astrid

Le dragonnier hocha la tête, satisfait des réponses fournies par les vikings. La réalité du champ de bataille les rattrapa sous la forme de dix bannis qui se précipitaient vers eux, suivis de près par des dragons vipères.

\- On s'en va, annonça le chef en enfourchant le Furie Nocturne. Eugène, Raiponce, vous prenez les deux filles avec Maximus. Toi, fit-il en pointant Jack, en selle. Tu viens avec moi. »

.

Les vikings obéirent et Jack attrapa la main tendue, se hissant derrière le dragonnier. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille – fine nota-t-il – et le dragon décolla d'un puissant coup d'aile. Le pilote sortit de sa tenue une corne de brume qu'il sonna, annonçant le départ au reste des troupes draconiques. Une nuée s'éleva des restes du camp, n'y laissant que destruction et des bannis plus ou moins vifs parmi les débris. Un bruit fit se retourner Jack. A coté de lui, le stormcutter s'était élevé à la force de ses deux paires d'ailes. Sur son dos, Eugène échangeait des instructions avec son chef par signes. Raiponce tentait de calmer les deux autres files : Elles s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre et paraissaient très pâles, pas du tout à l'aise. Le groupe s'ébranla et le jeune homme commença à prendre goût à la liberté que voler lui procurait. Il desserra donc l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de la taille de l'autre et se redressa pour admirer le paysage de l'île.

L'albinos se rendit compte que vue de haut, l'île se révélait être bien plus grande que le dessin de la carte, peut être même plus grande que Beurk. La plage était maintenant loin et une forêt immense se dessinait sous les pieds du jeune homme. Vierge et inhabitée apparemment. La forêt céda à la montagne, d'abord de manière imperceptible – juste de gros rochers entre les arbres ici et là – avant de remplacer la verdure brutalement. Des énormes blocs de pierre remplaçaient désormais le matelas de branches et de feuilles. Jack grimaça lorsqu'il s'imagina, glissant du Furie et tombant droit sur le sol. Un torrent fit son apparition à travers la roche et le jeune viking pu constater par moment la présence de blocs de glaces dans les eaux. Intrigué, il leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir leur origine. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, presque littéralement. Devant lui se trouvait un mur de roche, grandissant au fur et à mesure que le dragon s'approchait. Des dizaines de cascades sortaient des entrailles de la montagne pour se jeter dans la vallée en contrebas. Dans ces chutes, des blocs de glace étaient charriés, plus gros encore que ceux du torrent. Une fois au niveau des cataractes, le dragonnier fit faire le tour de la masse rocheuse à son lézard jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une entrée. Elle ressemblait à une bouche géante qui crachait des litres d'eau. Ils entrèrent et, contrairement à ce que Jack croyait, ils s'éloignèrent de la rivière, Maximus et les autres toujours derrière eux. Enfin, à quelques mètres de l'eau, le Furie effectua un piqué et plongea dans un trou. « AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! » le cri se répercuta sur les parois du tunnel, suivi avec un peu de décalage par deux autres plus aigus. Le tunnel s'agrandit et déboucha sur une salle imposante, reliée du sol au plafond par des colonnes de pierres grosses comme deux ou trois dragons. Au sol, la pierre était parcourue de veines rougeoyantes et des puits d'eau fumante s'ouvraient, alimentés par de petites rivières qui serpentaient sur les parois depuis les plateformes en hauteur. Des grognements émanaient des hauteurs et lorsqu'un des dragons vipères hurla, un concert lui répondit. Le Furie s'éleva pour rejoindre les zones d'habitation.

.

Ils se posèrent au milieu d'une foule de dragons, d'abord le Furie puis Maximus. Les dragons de l'escorte allèrent retrouver leurs compagnons. Le chef descendit, laissant Jack seul sur le dos du Furie Nocturne. Une silhouette se détacha de la masse de dragons et avança jusqu'aux nouveaux venus.

« Chef, salua-t-il ayant repéré les étrangers présents dans le groupe.

\- Bunny, lui répondit le dragonnier sur le même ton.

\- Vous l'avez récupérée, constata l'homme. Des problèmes ?

\- A part trois vikings de Beurk ?

\- Oui, à part ce… détail, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Jack.

\- Alvin m'a vu, il sait que j'existe maintenant. »

L'homme poussa un juron dans une langue que l'albinos ne connaissait pas. A voir la grimace sur son visage, Alvin était vraiment un plus gros problème pour lui que les trois meilleurs vikings de Beurk. Une tape sur la jambe fit baisser la tête à Jack. A coté du dragon, Raiponce lui souriait.

\- Tu peux descendre tu sais, fit-elle en désignant Mérida et Astrid. Tu n'iras nulle part pour l'instant alors… »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers « Bunny » et le salua joyeusement. Ce dernier l'attrapa et lui fit un shampoing. Ils se comportaient comme un frère et une sœur pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout remarqua l'albinos en mettant pied à terre. Là ou Raiponce avait les cheveux blonds et une peau pâle, Bunny avait une tignasse brune un peu bleutée attachée en un catogan sur sa nuque. Sa peau était plus tannée et sur ses épaules nues, Jack put apercevoir des tatouages tribaux peints en bleu sombre. Il portait une chemise sans manche en tissu toute simple et un pantalon ample en coton gris avec des bottes épaisses en cuir et en fourrure. A sa taille était attachée une sorte de cape étrange en fourrure capable d'être utilisée comme un poncho en cas de besoin. Les deux dragonniers (ils devaient tous l'être après tout, non?) se séparèrent et Bunny s'approcha des trois vikings. Astrid et Mérida s'étaient placées chacune d'un coté du jeune albinos qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les retrouver. Le jeune homme brun se plaça devant les hooligans.

« Alors, comme ça, on est coincé avec vous?

\- Techniquement, répliqua Mérida, c'est nous qui sommes coincés avec vous…

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, comme je vois les choses, c'est vous les squatteurs, répondit-il sarcastique.

\- Allez Bunny, ne sois pas méchant, intervint Raiponce en se pendant au bras de son ami

\- Laisse couler mon lapin, ajouta Eugène. Ce sont des vikings, ils tuent notre famille pour s'amuser alors va essayer de leur apprendre les bonnes manières…

\- Mouais, tu dois avoir raison Rider. N'empêche, ajouta-t-il avant que les vikings aient pu se défendre, ils devaient pas être bien malins pour se faire attraper par Alvin aussi vite.

\- Hey, s'écria Jack, Raiponce aussi était prisonnière

\- Peut être, mais elle, cela faisait deux jours complets que ses imbéciles l'avaient prise pour cible. Vous avez passé quoi, une heure ? Deux heures sur l'île ? Il les scruta avant de conclure. C'est bien ce que je pensais. De vrais bleus, comment votre chef a-t-il fait pour vous laisser partir ?

\- Pour ton information _lapinou_, intervint Astrid d'une voix venimeuse, insistant sur le sobriquet ridicule, si on s'est fait attraper, c'est parce que notre ami – elle désigna Jack du doigt, ce dernier croisa les bras et se détourna dans une attitude puérile – tenait absolument à aider la votre. Sans ça, jamais ils ne nous auraient eus.

Un grand silence accueillit la déclaration. Bunny et Eugène paraissaient dubitatifs, Raiponce s'occupait de nouveau de Pascal. Mérida et Astrid se tenaient cote à cote, bras croisés sur la poitrine et fermement campées sur leur positon. Jack, debout derrière ses deux compagnes (qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête), avait son bâton dans une main, prêt à s'en servir.

« C'est vrai ? » les trois hooligans firent un bond de surprise. Au milieu du groupe de dragonnier venait d'apparaître leur chef, toujours habillé de ses vêtements de bataille. Maintenant que Jack l'observait vraiment (enfin… ce qu'il pouvait en voir, soit pas grand-chose), il se rendit compte que malgré ses apparences impressionnantes à première vue, le dragonnier était en fait plutôt petit, plus petit même que Mérida… non, disons la même taille. Il paraissait également maigre mais assez musclé (enfin, suppositions tout ça… mais si il est capable de voler à dos de dragon et de se battre, pourquoi pas?).

« Alors ? S'impatienta le chef

\- Alors quoi ? Lui renvoya (subtilement, il faut le préciser) Mérida

\- C'est vrai ? Redemanda le dragonnier après un gros soupir

\- Dites, commença la rousse, heureuse de se trouver un défouloir, il sait faire des phrases complètes ou bien ?

\- Non mais tu te pre- Bunny fut stoppé dans son élan par le bras tendu de son chef. « Impressionnant, pensa Astrid, qu'il dégage tant d'autorité avec un geste si simple. On dirait presque Stoïck »

\- Est-ce vrai que tu as voulu sauver Raiponce ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à l'albinos

\- Euh… hésita Jack, l'attention soudainement braquée sur lui. Ou-oui, enfin, j'allais tout de même pas la laisser alors qu'on venait pour pourrir la vie d'Alvin si on en avait l'occasion alors… »

Jack s'arrêta net quand il vit s'approcher le deux dragonniers. Eugène lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Bunny s'arrêta pile devant le jeune homme qui eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Merci d'avoir voulu sauver ma copine, déclara solennellement le jeune brun.

\- Merci d'avoir voulu sauver ma petite sœur, ajouta Bunny sur le même ton. Au fait, mon nom c'est Aster, pas Bunny, lapin ou lapinou.

\- C'est ce que tu dis carotte, s'incrusta Raiponce. Elle se tourna vers Jack Merci d'avoir… voulu m'aider même si vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la même situation que moi…

\- Euh, bah… De rien, c'était normal…

\- Vraiment, merci, conclut le chef en effectuant une courbette. Mais, ajouta-t-il en se relevant, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Plus tôt vous serez partis et mieux ma famille se portera. »

Il fit volte face et s'éloigna vers une cavité creusée à même le pilier central. Avant d'entrer, il se retourna, une main posée sur l'épaule et annonça : « Raiponce va vous conduire à votre dortoir, ne vous montrez pas trop agressifs avec mes dragons si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui. Bonsoir. » et sans transition, il disparut dans le pilier, son Furie Nocturne sur les talons. La bête se retourna vers les Hooligans et grogna avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel. Les trois vikings fixèrent l'entrée pendant un certain temps avant que Raiponce attrape les deux filles par le bras.

« Aller venez, leur annonça-t-elle, je vais vous présenter aux autres membres de la famille.

\- Ouais, mais avant, vous êtes priés de nous confier vos armes, demanda Bunny.

\- Et si on refuse, le défia Mérida en repoussant le bras de Raiponce.

\- Écoute, c'était un ordre pas une question, répliqua vertement le jeune homme. C'est pas parce que vous avez pas été ouvertement hostiles qu'on va vous faire confiance.

\- Oui, surtout vu la façon dont on traite les dragons chez vous, renchérit son ami. Pas question de vous laisser déclencher un massacre ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- En plus, intervint Raiponce, ils seront moins nerveux si vous êtes désarmé. Donc… Elle tendit les bras pour récupérer leurs armes.

\- Très bien, soupira Astrid. Mais en cas de bataille, on les récupère sans négociations possibles et si un de vos lézards nous attaque, c'est le même tarif.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es d'venue folle Hofferson ! Hors de question qu'je leur laisse mon arc !

\- Oh, c'est bon Frisouille ! Y'a pas que toi qui aies du mal à t'en séparer, alors arrête de te plaindre.

\- Ta gueule toi, je t'ai pas sonné l'glaçon ! Répliqua la rousse.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Hurla Astrid.

\- Et bah, siffla Aster en regroupant arc, bâton, épée, hache et poignards. La cohésion de groupe est évidente quand on vous regarde.

\- Toi l'lapin, on t'a pas sonné, éructa Mérida. Retourne donc bouffer des carottes !

\- Non mais ça va hein ! S'échauffa le jeune homme, lâchant les armes au passage.

\- Non, ça va pas, continua la rousse en se rapprochant et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être au même niveau que son interlocuteur. D'abord on s'fait capturer et ensuite, quand on essaye d'aider, on est traité comme des ennemis. J'en ai assez !

\- On se CALME ! s'interposa Raiponce avant que les choses ne deviennent trop critiques. Eugène va s'occuper des armes avec Bunny pendant que je vous conduis tous les trois jusqu'à vos nouveaux quartiers. Pas de discussion ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Mérida et de Jack.

\- Aller mon pote, on y va, annonça Eugène en tirant Aster par le bras. À tout à l'heure Punz' ! »

Traînant un Aster grommelant derrière lui et les armes dans les bras, le jeune homme brun se dirigea vers une deuxième entrée cachée dans la roche. Aussitôt, une volée de terreurs terribles les suivit. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, le seul bruit fut le cri de rage de Bunny.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal. On a eu quelques problèmes avec les derniers étrangers qu'on a accueillis, leur expliqua Raiponce. Allez, je vais vous présenter aux autres » Elle se dirigea vers le pilier, là où le chef avait disparu. En passant, elle caressa le stormcutter – « Vous connaissez Maximus n'est ce pas ? » « Évidemment » – et leur indiqua quelques dragons. Une fois dans le pilier, ils descendirent des marches avant de déboucher dans une salle avec une table au centre et trois grands âtres autour. Un jeune homme blond était attablé et un Hachetou se reposait derrière lui.

« Voici Kristoff, annonça leur guide. Et Sven, précisa-t-elle en désignant le dragon. Il est avec nous depuis deux ans, sa famille a été réduite en esclavage et il s 'est retrouvé seul. Sven l'a adopté. » Elle salua le jeune blond qui envoya un sourire, avant de voir qui l'accompagnait. Il fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard interrogateur à Raiponce. Elle haussa les épaules et il se détourna mais le Hachetou continua de les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la salle, empruntant un escalier encore une fois.

« Vous aussi vous pouvez être choisis vous savez.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Astrid

\- Si vous restez ici, il y a des chances pour qu'un dragon s'attache à vous et vous choisisse.

\- Impossible, déclara l'albinos.

\- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec le glaçon, renchérit Mérida. Impossible qu'on fasse ami-ami avec un dragon.

\- Vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix, elle leur lança un regard condescendant. Le chef lui n'a pas choisi, ni moi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant. »

Les trois vikings se regardèrent et Astrid leva les yeux au ciel. La descente se poursuivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un embranchement. Des voix s'élevaient de la gauche. Jack reconnut la voix du chef mais elle était un peu différente, plus libre. « Il a dû retirer son masque » pensa-t-il avant de suivre les filles sur la droite.

« Par ici, ce sont les dortoirs, annonça Raiponce. Je vais vous présenter aux deux autres filles » Les escaliers débouchèrent dans une salle ronde avec de nombreuses portes tout autour. Au centre, dans un creux entouré par des marches, un feu et sur les marches, des coussins et des peaux pour isoler du sol. Deux jeunes filles étaient installées prés du feu avec un terreur terrible blanc sur les genoux. En entendant les nouveaux venus, la jeune fille brune se leva et se précipita vers eux.

« Raiponce, hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de la blonde. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant son amie.

\- Ça va, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Anna, je te présente Jack, Astrid et Mérida, continua-t-elle en en désignant les trois vikings.

\- Oh… fit Anna en perdant un peu son sourire. Elle lâcha Raiponce. Ce sont les tueurs de dragons ?

\- Entre autre, répondit leur guide. Mais ils vont rester ici quelques jours, juste le temps que les traîtres quittent l'île et qu'ils puissent rentrer sans risque de se faire attraper.

\- Mais, ils ne vont rien faire aux dragons, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on leur a pris leur armes.

\- Et puis, tu pense vraiment que le chef les laisserait faire ? Intervint la deuxième fille, plus âgée avec les cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de Jack.

\- Bien sur que non, tu as raison…

\- Alors arrête donc de te faire du souci, continua la blonde en caressant les cheveux de la brune.

\- Jack, Mérida, Astrid, je vous présente Anna et Elsa. Elles sont sœurs.

\- Salut, salua Astrid. Mérida se contenta de grogner et Jack lança un sourire charmeur en direction d'Elsa.

\- Sa-salut, répondit Anna en se réfugiant prés de sa sœur.

\- Enchantée, enfin on peut dire ça, continua Elsa. Voici Olaf, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le terreur terrible perché sur son épaule. Où est Pascal ?

\- Parti avec Max, répondit la blonde. Vous voulez bien montrer le dortoir aux filles pendant que je vais chercher Onceler ?

\- Il est avec le chef, Sandy a encore eu un problème avec son aile.

\- Mince, murmura Raiponce. Bon, je vais voir, j'espère juste que Bunny ne panique pas. Vous, fit-elle en désignant les trois Hooligans, vous restez ici, je reviens. Sur ces mots, la jeune blonde se dirigea vers l'entrée et disparut dans les escaliers.

\- Qui sont Onceler et Sandy ? Demanda Astrid

\- Un typhoomerang et mon petit copain, répondit Elsa

\- Soit pas déçu l'glaçon, se moqua Mérida devant l'air déçu de Jack. Elles ne peuvent pas toutes être sensibles à tes « charmes ». J'ai moi même un doute quand à leur existence, ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

\- Arrêtez vos enfantillages tout les deux, grogna Astrid en voyant Jack tirer la langue à la rousse.

\- Très bien, fit Jack. Puisque c'est trop gamin pour toi boss, voilà ! Et sur ces joyeuses paroles, il fit un doigt d'honneur à Mérida.

\- Dans tes rêves Frost ! Hurla la rousse.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! S'emporta la blonde. Vous êtes pire que les jumeaux et encore, c'est une insulte pour eux !

\- Ouch, c'était méchant de ta part Astrid, lui renvoya l'albinos, un air faussement blessé plaqué sur le visage.

\- Pff, qu'elle te dise ça à toi l'glaçon, j'veux bien. Mais pourquoi moi ? Questionna Mérida en ignorant le cri outré de son ami.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier tant que ça, chuchota Anna à sa sœur.

\- Mais si, lui répondit Elsa sur le même ton. C'est le même type d'affection qu'ont Eugène et Bunny. »

Astrid de son coté était en train de désespérer. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il ne manquait plus qu'un dragon tombe du ciel et atterrisse sur elle et se serait le pompon. À ce moment là, Pascal passa la porte en trombe, suivi par un dragon vipère et le Furie nocturne du chef. Olaf sembla prendre vie sur l'épaule d'Elsa et s'élança vers son paire. La collision entre les deux terreurs les propulsa dans l'autre direction, pile sur les coussins. Le Furie freina pour éviter le groupe. L'autre dragon ne put cependant pas s'arrêter et fonça sur les jeunes. Les deux sœurs eurent juste le temps de s'écarter pendant que Jack et Mérida se jetaient à terre, hors d'atteinte. Astrid, la grande viking, championne de l'arène sur Beurk, ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva ensevelie sous le dragon vipère.

« Astrid ! s'écrièrent les deux autres Hooligans

\- Tempête ! S'exclama Anna.

\- Krokmou, fulmina Elsa en se relevant et en s'époussetant. Je peux savoir se qui se passe ?

\- Krokmou, s'étrangla Jack. Vous avez appelé un des dragons les plus dangereux au monde « Krokmou » ?!

\- Dites, fit Astrid en essayant de se sortir de sous le dragon, vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- Désolée, s'excusa Anna. Tempête, lève-toi maintenant ! »

La dragonne obtempéra et s'ébroua. Pendant ce temps, Mérida aida Astrid à se relever. Krokmou s'éloigna du groupe et alla se blottir vers de l'autre coté, près d'une porte fermée par un rideau. Olaf se rapprocha des deux sœurs et se frotta contre Anna, qui le prit dans ses bras. « Merci » souffla cette dernière avant que Tempête ne se colle à la jeune fille et ne se mette à ronronner. Les trois vikings la regardèrent faire avec des yeux ronds, la jeune blonde eut même un mouvement de recul lorsque la dragonne appuya sa tête contre le poitrine de la jeune fille.

« Euh, commença la jeune fille en se tournant vers les deux sœurs.

\- Elle t'a choisie, annonça Elsa en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle t'a choisie, répéta Anna tout en caressant Olaf.

\- QUOI?!

\- Dis, on va pas te répéter ça trois fois de suite non ?

\- Mais elle ne peut PAS m'avoir choisie. Pas MOI !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Elsa en levant un sourcil.

\- Mais enfin, je suis une viking. Les dragons, je les tue normalement.

\- Raiponce vous a bien dit qu'il y avait une chance pour que vous soyez choisis.

\- Oui, intervint l'albinos. Mais seulement si on restait un certain temps ici.

\- Et ?

\- Mais bordel, ça fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on est avec vous! S'emporta la blonde.

\- On ne choisit pas, conclut Elsa. Olaf m'a choisi la première fois que je l'ai vu aussi, ajouta-t-elle en récupérant son dragon. Onceler n'a pas encore rencontré son dragon alors qu'il vit parmi eux depuis trois ans.

\- C'est très aléatoire, renchérit Anna.

\- Et comment je fais pour l'annuler, demanda la blonde en tenant la dragonne (un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de la viking) à distance avec ses bras.

\- C'est impossible, l'informa Anna. Ce dragon te suivra pour la vie.

\- Elle risque d'être courte sa vie si elle nous accompagne jusqu'à Beurk, bougonna Mérida. »

Raiponce choisit ce moment pour revenir et se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux avant s'approcher du groupe, Pascal en profita pour se percher sur ses épaules. Elle se posta près de la rousse et la regarda.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Astrid s'est faite choisir à c'qui paraît.

\- Vraiment ?! S'exclama la blonde, surprise. Félicitation alors !

\- Non, pas « félicitation », répliqua Astrid, véhémente. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi moi de ce dragon ?

\- Que tu la garde ?

\- Et je la ramène sur Beurk ? Bonne idée, je suis sûre que mon village va apprécier, je peux déjà voir la scène…

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici dans ce cas

\- Non mais ça va pas bien !

\- Les dragons et c'mode de vie lui font péter les plombs, murmura Mérida à son ami albinos. Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, continua Raiponce.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu es trop innocente et désespérément optimiste malgré les apparences et ta vie jusqu'à présent, répondit Elsa à voix basse. La remarque passa inaperçue parmi les protestations de la jeune viking.

\- Mais tu vas vraiment pas bien ! Hurla-t-elle. D'abord, j'ai pas envie de rester coincée sur cette île paumée habitée par des malades. Ensuite, je vais devenir folle si je dois passer ma vie avec des reptiles tueurs sans pouvoir faire ce qu'on m'a apprit, soit m'en débarrasser. Et après, continua-t-elle, tu pense vraiment que ton chef m'autoriserai à rester.

\- Je suis sure qu-

\- Raiponce ! L'interrompit Elsa. Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien !

\- Mais enfin, protesta la jeune fille, il nous a sauvés. Tous. Pourquoi ne pas les accepter eux aussi ?

\- Déjà, on ne veut pas rester, intervint Jack.

\- Leur situation est différente de ce que la notre a été.

\- Mai- »

Elle fut interrompu par le Furie Nocturne qui se releva soudainement, les oreilles dressées et se mit à émettre un ronronnement insistant. Il se dirigea en sautillant et se cacha près du mur de l'entrée. Les vikings lui jetèrent un regard méfiant, avant que le dragon vipère ne revienne se coller à Astrid. Cette dernière soupira bruyamment, renonçant à le repousser. En voyant la scène, Jack se mit à glousser Astrid Hofferson, vaincu par l'affection d'un dragon. Attendez que Beurk et les autres le sache, quelle blague !

« Dîtes, commença Mérida, c'est normal qui s'mette à agir comme ça ?

\- Hum ? Fit Elsa en levant la tête. Elle était en train de gratter la tête d'Olaf, elle regarda le Furie et haussa les épaules. Oui, c'est normal.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la rousse, dubitative.

\- Oui, intervint Anna. Il adore embusquer le chef n'importe où et n'importe quand.

\- … Pourquoi ?!

\- Aucune idée. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas au courant du pourquoi du comment de tout leurs rituels étranges.

\- Et il y en a beaucoup des rituels ? Demanda Jack

\- Une petite dizaine je dirais, termina la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. »

Un grognement suivi d'un bruit sourd attira leur attention de nouveau vers le dragon. « Lâche-moi ! » Hurla une voix de sous la masse noire. Un rire accompagna cette déclaration. Quelques secondes après, de l'eau se déversait sur le museau d'un Krokmou plus que surprit. Le chef se tenait dans l'entrée, une bassine en métal humide dans les bras. Son masque toujours en place ne put masquer son sourire qui se devinait dans sa voix. « Tu m'as raté ! Dommage pour toi, reptile inutile ! »


	4. Chapter 4 - Problème (enfin, si on veut)

**Salut les gens! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Bref, je compte me rattraper en postant le chapitre 5 dans les deux prochaines semaines. **

**Merci comme toujours à ceux qui postent des reviews, ça me fait plaisir ^^ **

**Petit mot pour Alamane-kun qui m'avait fait part d'un problème dans un des chapitres: oui, il y a eu un bug des noms dans la version postée qui n'apparaît pas dans ma version originale. Je vais le modifier. **

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Tu m'as raté ! Dommage pour toi, reptile inutile ! »

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle regardèrent la silhouette masquée avec des yeux ronds avant que les deux sœurs se passent la main sur le visage avec lassitude. Krokmou poussa un grognement de déception pendant que son dragonnier continuait à rire.

« Une minute, commença Jack. Si le chef, la victime programmée de cette embuscade, ne s'est pas fait avoir…

\- Qui est dessous ? Compléta Anna.

\- Once ! S'écria Elsa. »

Semblant se souvenir qu'il avait une proie entre les griffes, le dragon baissa la tête et passa une langue fourchue, et surtout baveuse, sur sa victime. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un cri d'horreur et de dégoût absolu s'éleva de sous la masse écailleuse. Le dragon se redressa en laissant échapper un bruit guttural, qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire. Il s'écarta en donnant un rapide coup sur la tête du chef. Cela déséquilibra le masque et son porteur qui le rattrapa avec une exclamation paniquée. Jack eu juste le temps d'entre apercevoir une mèche de cheveux brun-roux.

« Krokmou ! Éructèrent en même temps le chef et le jeune homme à terre

\- Tu sais que je n'arriverais jamais à m'en débarrasser ! Ça ne part pas au lavage !

\- Toi ! Menaça le chef en plantant son doigt sur le museau du furie, qui se contenta de hausser… ben… quoi que se soit qui puisse être considéré comme un sourcil. Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux. Le dragon se contenta de lui passer la langue sur le masque avant de s'enfuir.

\- Urgh, grommela le jeune homme à terre. C'est immonde, fit-il en retirant une main pleine d'un liquide translucide de ses cheveux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit le chef en l'aidant à se lever.

\- Un jour, il ne comprendra pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus, continua l'autre en bougonnant.

\- Je serai là pour te filer un coup de main, lui assura le dragonnier.

Un borborygme s'éleva du couloir, obtenant une réponse immédiate des deux jeunes hommes :

\- Tais-toi, espèce de démon !

\- Ça aussi, c'est un de leurs petits « rituels » ? Chuchota Jack

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Anna sur le même ton. Mais une fois que Onceler y est mêlé, c'est pas beau à voir…

\- Alors, commença Once, coupant la conversation entre les deux autres, ce sont eux les vikings que vous avez sauvés ?

\- Non, c'est pas nous, répondit Astrid, moqueuse.

\- Ah la la, Astrid, soupira Jack en secouant la tête. Enfin, tu te décides à mettre en pratique ce que je m'efforce de t'apprendre depuis cinq ans. Je suis ému… le jeune homme essuya une fausse larme du coin de son œil.

\- Bien sur que c'est vous, répliqua Onceler en se postant devant ses interlocuteurs.

\- À question stupide, réponse stupide, lui annonça la blonde.

\- J'avais un doute, admit le jeune homme. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Tempête collée à une de ses ennemies… »

Jack étrangla son rire, tournant le dos à son amie. Astrid jeta un regard noir aux épaules tremblantes de son faux ami. Ce dernier risqua un coup d'œil en arrière, uniquement pour repartir dans un fou-rire lorsque la dragonne se colla encore une fois à une viking plus que réticente, ronronnant de plaisir d'après le bruit sourd et régulier qui lui échappait. Les autres le regardèrent faire jusqu'à ce que Mérida tende une main en avant, les doigts levés, et commence un compte à rebours.

« Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… »

Un « Ow ! » sonore retentit au moment même où son dernier doigt s'abaissa.

« Ça t'apprendra, andouille !

\- La violence, c'était nécessaire ?

\- Avec un crâne aussi dur-

\- Et aussi vide, intervint la rousse.

\- -Et aussi vide que le tiens, crois-moi, oui !

\- Tu es juste méchante et ça te plaît de martyriser ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre, l'accusa le jeune homme.

\- Non, c'juste toi l'glaçon. T'as la tête de l'emploi.

\- C'est totalement faux ! S'offusqua le jeune homme. Vous êtes juste jalouses.

\- Nous ? Jalouses de toi ?

\- C'te blague là, je crois que même Rustik avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas la faire.

\- La bave de ces deux crapauds n'atteint pas la blancheur de mes cheveux, dit-il en ignorant royalement la réaction unanime des dragonniers (à savoir, un _facepalm _général). Et oui, continua-t-il, surtout une certaine blonde – que je ne citerai pas – par rapport à un certain jeune Bennett – que je ne citerai pas non plus – qui se trouve être en admiration devant mmmôôôôaaaaa.

\- Q-quoi ? S'étouffa Astrid. Je peux savoir ce que J-Jamie vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Hu-hu, je n'ai cité personne moi… Mais, il te plaît ?

\- Comment ça ? Je vois pas c'que tu v-veux dire !

\- Ahhh... soupira dramatiquement l'albinos, young love ! Pas la peine d'être gênée.

\- Gênée ?! Tu vas voir si je suis gênée une fois que je t'aurais enfoncé mon point dans la gueule !

\- Mais enfin, que de violence !

\- Je commence vraiment à croire qu'ils se détestent, chuchota Onceler à sa petite amie.

\- Nan, c'pas ça, les interrompit Mérida. Jack aime nous titiller même s'il sait qu'il va s'prendre un coup. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, c'est vrai qu'Hofferson en pince pour Jamie. Pas vrai la blonde ? Hurla-t-elle à l'attention d'Astrid.

\- Va t'faire voir Dunbroch ! Elle détourna son attention du jeune homme qui en profita pour filer. Reviens ici Frost, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

\- Jamais !

\- M'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

\- Comment tu m'cause Hofferson ? »

La rousse se mêla au conflit, qui dévia rapidement de Jack et la vie amoureuse d'Astrid pour aller vers un concours de cris et d'insultes. Les autres les regardèrent ébahis avant de se décider à quitter la pièce et remonter vers le réfectoire en secouant doucement la tête. Plus haut dans les escaliers, l'albinos se collait au mur et compter les points entre ses deux amies, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En voyant les nouveaux venus, il leur fit un clin d'œil avant de grimper les marches deux par deux, disparaissant au tournant derrière le mur de roche.

.

« Elles vont rester comme ça combien de temps ? »

La question sortit Jack de son repas, soit un bol avec de la viande cuite et des baies. Plutôt bon mais, il se posait des questions sur la viande, notamment sur sa provenance. Après, c'est pas parce qu'eux ont été sauvés par les dragons que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Bref, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui avait posé la question. Il sentait le regard du chef de groupe le transpercer malgré le masque et se concentra sur la personne à sa droite. Raiponce lui renvoya un sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, attendant toujours qu'il réponde.

« Hein ?! Fut sa très subtile réponse.

\- Mérida et Astrid, élabora la jeune fille

\- Et ben ?

\- Combien de temps est-ce qu'elles comptent se sortir leurs quatre vérités ?

\- Oh, ça ? Hum… vu comme elles sont parties, je dirais encore une petite heure.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Bunny

\- Bon sang, elles ont du souffle, grommela Eugène en buvant une rasade de sa boisson

\- Elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? Demanda Onceler, Elsa blottie contre lui.

\- Apparemment non, répondit le viking en jetant un regard jaloux au brun, qui ne le vit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à faire des papouilles à sa copine. Les autres évitaient soigneusement de promener leurs yeux vers le spectacle.

\- Au diable les vikings et leur obstination, grommela le chef tout bas.

\- Arrête, répliqua Anna sur le même ton. Toi aussi, tu es buté comme un cochon sauvage. C'est dans vos gênes, vous êtes juste un peu têtus sur les bords.

\- Un doux euphémisme… continua le jeune homme. Il se tourna brusquement et fusilla Jack du regard, comprenant que ce dernier avait écouté leur conversation. L'albinos se détourna, gêné.

\- Krokmou ! Fit le dragonnier masqué en se levant, Viens, on va voler. Bunny, Once vous vous chargez de nos invités. Il lança un regard haineux à Jack avant de se détourner.

\- T'es fou ! S'écria le frère de Raiponce en se levant aussi. Alvin est sur l'île, il te cherche et toi tu veux aller lui voler sous le nez ?

\- Techniquement, remarque le chef, je lui volerai au-dessus du nez…

\- Techniquement mon cul ! Pas question que tu sortes !

\- Bunny, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Ha-

\- STOP ! Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Hurla t-il avec un regard noir et venimeux. Je sors, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, j'ai Krokmou.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas des chutes, prononça Onceler sans quitter sa copine des yeux.

\- On va là bas de toute façon, lâcha t-il avant de sortir, accompagné par son furie nocturne. Jack le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

\- Bunny, rassieds-toi, continua Onceler.

\- Cette crevette m'épuise, annonça Bunny en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

\- Cette crevette reste ton chef, et meilleur que toi au combat, s'amusa Eugène.

\- La ferme Rider !

\- Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres, surtout quand ils ne te font pas confiance, annonça Onceler.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne te parle pas Flynn, je m'adresse au « glaçon » assis en face de toi, fit-il en posant finalement ses yeux sur Jack.

L'albinos eut au moins le bon sens de rougir sous le reproche du jeune homme. Il resta silencieux, chose rare pour lui et fixa son assiette, baladant les restes de nourriture d'un bout a l'autre du récipient en bois.

\- C'est donc cela, les légendaires manières vikings ? Continua Onceler, remercier les autres en les espionnant et en empiétant sur leur vie privée ?

\- De quelles manières il parle ? Chuchota Anna à Bunny. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, son attention toujours fixée sur le couloir que le chef avait prit.

\- Justement, aucune, lui répondit Kristoff après un temps, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les vikings sont connus pour beaucoup de choses violence, barbarie, des actes de pirateries… La liste peut être très longue, l'informa Eugène en se mêlant à la conversation.

\- Hey ! Protesta Jack

\- Toutes les tribus n'ont pas les même pratiques, rectifia Kristoff sous le regard de l'albinos, mais il reste que s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle ils ne sont pas connus, c'est leur savoir-vivre et leur politesse.

\- Des rustres, souffla Elsa

\- Je suis sûre que les nôtres ne sont pas comme ça, lui dit Raiponce.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

\- Oui, les filles ont l'air-

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! JE PRENDRAI MON DESTIN EN MAIN HOFFERSON. RIEN DE CE QUE TU POURRAS DIRE NE M'EN EMPECHERAS.

\- AH OUAIS ! ? J'AIMERAI TE VOIR ESSAYER DUNBROCH !

\- Elles ont l'air quoi Raiponce ? lui demanda-t-elle, les mains contre les oreilles dans une tentative de se protéger. Civiles ? Délicates ? Cultivées ?

\- On ne peut pas toutes être comme toi, bougonna Raiponce, « parfaite » et fri-

\- Raiponce, surveille ton langage !

\- Mais Bunny-

\- Pas de « mais ».

\- Elle a dix-huit ans tu sais, l'informa Onceler en se resservant à manger.

\- Parfaitement ! Affirma la jeune fille.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que je vais la laisser devenir comme son copain. Déjà que j'approuve pas leur relation…

\- Hey ! Se plaignit Eugène. T'es pas sa mère que je sache !

\- Non, tu as raison, je suis son frère. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis assez grande pour décider toute seule ! »

Jack, heureux d'être ignoré pour une fois, observa le groupe échanger des piques et fit le point sur ce qu'il savait pour l'instant. Pas grand chose en fait et il soupira. Elsa et Anna étaient sœurs, elles étaient chacune avec un copain (Mon dieu, on fait pas plus cliché, pensa-t-il), soit Kristoff (Avec un K !) et Onceler (Drôle de nom pour un type pas super net, nota-t-il). Ce dernier semblait être une sorte de bras droit pour le chef, mais quelque chose de dérangeant se dégageait de lui. Ensuite venait Bunny (Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-il le prendre au sérieux avec un surnom pareil ?), le « frère » de Raiponce, puis Eugène, le copain de Raiponce (Vraiment, ça faisait très cliché. Il ne manquait plus que les filles et lui même se trouvent une deuxième moitié et ce serait le pompon). Raiponce, la fille à la fois complètement flippante, vu la façon dont elle les avait rencontré, et juste adorable et innocente. Bref, bipolaire. Avec une vue d'ensemble, ils formaient vraiment un groupe/famille bizarre. La conversation cessa quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Jack se tourna pour voir ses deux amies arriver dans la salle, le visage indéchiffrable. Elles s'assirent calmement, prirent une assiette et commencèrent à manger. Les yeux des autres étaient fixés sur elles.

« Ça y est finalement ? Vous avez fini de vous étriper ? Demanda Bunny moqueur.

\- La ferme lapinou, lui renvoya Mérida

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, répondit-il du tac au tac

\- T'es pas ma mère

\- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir de bonnes manières à table

\- Retourne bouffer des carottes !

\- Elles sont dans ton assiette ma belle, je vais avoir du mal.

\- On dirait un vieux couple, chuchota Eugène à Raiponce qui pouffa.

\- Le lapin, humm ? Fit Jack en échangeant un regard entendu avec la blonde. Elle lui renvoya un sourire carnassier.

\- Je ne savais pas que Dunbroch avait des goûts pareils, murmura-t-elle

\- Imagine sa surprise quand elle s'est rendue compte que tu avais un faible pour Jamie.

\- Ne recommence pas Frost, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… »

Il se baissa rapidement, esquivant la cuillère et le couteau qui volaient dans sa direction. Malheureusement, il ne put esquiver les bouts de carottes, qui restèrent coincés dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers Mérida et la fusilla du regard. Elle lui renvoya un sourire victorieux puis recommença sa joute verbale avec Aster. Après une remarque assez osée, elle rougit violemment, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Le jeune homme allait faire un commentaire pour l'achever mais elle le frappa sur le sommet du crâne avant que ce soit possible. La bataille dégénéra vite, avec Jack et Astrid qui se levèrent pour retenir Mérida pendant qu'Eugène et Raiponce faisaient de même pour Bunny. Les quatre autres se tenaient à une distance raisonnable, ne souhaitant pas être pris au milieu d'une guerre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux parties se calmèrent et ils purent quitter le réfectoire. Raiponce prit la tète du groupe et les mena dans les sous-sols, plus bas encore que les dortoirs. Onceler et Elsa les quittèrent, ce qui entraîna une éruption de gloussements parmi ceux qui les connaissaient. Ils continuèrent à descendre. Anna et Kristoff se tenaient la main pendant que la jeune fille discutait avec Mérida. Raiponce et Astrid, en tête, discutaient des avantages et des inconvénients des armes de jet dans les combats. La première décida également d'initier la viking à l'utilisation de la poêle à frire elle reçut un accueil plus que sceptique. Finalement, les trois garçons fermaient la marche dans un relatif silence. Bunny passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil en arrière et les deux autres n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. L'albinos regardait les parois nerveusement, très mal à l'aise en sachant que des tonnes de pierre le surplombaient. Après plusieurs minutes de descente et une angoisse grandissante – il allait bien falloir les remonter ses marches – Jack sentit un courant d'air chaud lui caresser le visage.

« On est arrivé, annonça Raiponce.

\- Enfin, je commençais à devenir claustrophobe, grommela l'albinos. »

Bunny lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme se frotta le crâne en feignant d'être blessé et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture à la suite des autres. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le spectacle de la caverne se déroulant devant lui. Ils se trouvaient aux pieds du pilier-maison des dragonniers. En haut, ils pouvaient entendre les grognements des reptiles. La voûte de la caverne n'était plus visible dans l'obscurité qui régnait depuis le bas. Ils se mirent en route, se dirigeant vers les colonnes de vapeurs qui s'échappaient du sol. L'air était plus chaud dans la caverne qu'à l'intérieur des piliers, mais ce n'était pas étouffant comme l'avait craint l'albinos. Il n'empêche que le jeune homme n'en menait pas large il avait toujours eu plus d'affinité avec les endroits froids et ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Il trébucha et posa une main à terre pour se rattraper. Il se figea soudainement et s'aplatit au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les autres se retournèrent et ne purent que constater que le jeune homme était étalé face contre terre contre la roche. Raiponce eut un léger mouvement paniqué avant qu'Astrid lui pose la main sur l'épaule dans un geste rassurant. Elle se détacha de la petite blonde avant de s'avancer.

« Frost ? Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Jack ?

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- … Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais savoir ma réponse est non.

\- Très bien, fit-elle sans grande envie de se battre une fois de plus. La chaleur la rendait un peu apathique. Jack ?

\- … Quoi ?

\- Dis-moi, quelle ânerie tu as encore inventé et pourquoi tu es allongé par terre. C'est un ordre pas une question, ajouta-t-elle pour couper toute repartie.

\- … C'est frais.

\- Pardon ?

\- La chaleur lui est montée au cerveau, constata Mérida. En même temps, il est pas fait pour c'genre de climat. Trop fragile.

\- Je t'ai entendue Frisouille !

\- Bah, au moins il est pas totalement cassé, intervint Bunny

\- C'pas faux.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre et embrassez-vous, grogna Jack, satisfait quand il les vit rougirent.

\- Jack ?

\- … Quoi ?

\- J'attends toujours ton explication.

\- … C'est frais.

\- Mais encore ? S'impatienta Astrid

\- Le sol.

\- Le sol ?

\- Oui, le sol.

\- Et bien le sol ?

\- … C'est frais.

VLAM

\- Jack !

\- Mais merde, c'est clair pourtant ! Le sol est frais et moi, je suis bien dessus !

\- Il te manque vraiment une case… »

Elle tourna le dos au jeune homme et rejoignit les autres. Après un dernier regard sur la forme à terre, Raiponce reprit la tête du groupe et le mena jusqu'à un trou dans le sol de la caverne. Plus, loin, d'autres petites mares étaient visibles, laissant échapper elles aussi de la vapeur.

« Voilà les sources ! Annonça joyeusement Raiponce. Bon, c'est ici qu'on se lave quand on doit rester à l'intérieur.

\- Et à l'extérieur ?

\- Vous avez vu les cascades en arrivant ? Demanda Anna.

\- Oui… ?

\- Ben voilà, conclut Eugène avec un grand sourire innocent.

\- Dites, intervint une voix étouffée, pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde en l'air le lapin ?

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, surprit de pouvoir entendre l'albinos à cette distance avant de se tourner vers Bunny, qui fixait effectivement le plafond. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une grimace inquiète et énervée. Raiponce se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont ensembles, rien ne lui arrivera.

\- Tu es restée dehors pendant presque trois jours avec ses barbares à tes trousses, répondit-il, sa voix a peine plus qu'un murmure.

\- Je sais…

\- Ça ne doit pas lui arriver à lui aussi »

Raiponce enveloppa ses bras autour du torse de son frère, posa sa joue contre son dos et se mit à chanter doucement. Eugène s'approcha, donna un tape amicale sur les épaules du brun et s'éloigna en direction du pilier. A quelques mètres de la tour de pierre, il siffla et son dragon descendit quelques instants après. Il le caressa et se tourna vers les autres.

« Je remonte, quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

\- Yep, annonça Kristoff en se dirigeant vers le stormcutter. Anna ? Demanda-t-il avant de grimper.

\- Je vais rester avec Raiponce et les autres. À tout a l'heure.

\- Bunny ? Demanda Eugène en regardant le frère de sa copine.

Raiponce avait fini de chanter et Bunny semblait plus relaxé. Elle libéra son frère et lui sourit. Il posa la main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers le dragon et de grimper dessus. Eugène monta à la suite du jeune homme et le stormcutter décolla d'un coup d'aile vigoureux. Les filles le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en haut des piliers (et surtout avant d'attraper un torticolis). Raiponce se retourna et alla s'installer près des sources chaudes, vite rejointe par Anna, Astrid et Mérida. Pendant un moment, un silence confortable s'installa, chacune plongée dans ses pensées.

« Et si on repartait à zéro ? La voix cristalline d'Anna s'éleva

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On est pas vraiment parti du bon pied alors…

\- Ah, comme moi et les deux filles ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- J'n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, maugréa Mérida

\- Moi non plus.

\- On pourrait commencer pas la base, proposa Raiponce. Les autres la regardèrent en silence. Elle se racla la gorge : Salut, je suis Raiponce. J'ai dix-huit ans et je vis ici depuis deux ans environ.

\- C'est très cucul comme façon de faire, remarqua Astrid

\- T'as une meilleure idée viking-girl ?

\- …

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

\- Elle a réussi à moucher Hofferson, murmura Mérida avec de grands yeux.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer Raiponce, même avec ses petits airs tout innocents, affirma Anna

\- Alors ?

\- Astrid Hofferson, dix-neuf ans.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?!

\- Du calme la blonde.

\- C'est toi qui me dis de me calmer ?

\- … Mais c'est vrai ! Mon Dieu ça me défrise.

\- Faut vite qu'on parte, cette île est en train de nous dérégler. La prochaine étape, c'est Jack qui nous sort quelque chose d'intelligent.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Hofferson, ça nous f'rait pas d'mal.

\- Peut-être oui…

\- Dites, pourquoi vous vous marrez ? »

Elles observèrent les deux autres filles qui étaient appuyées l'une contre l'autre, des larmes de rire dans les yeux. Les vikings les observaient sans comprendre. Après plusieurs minutes, elles se calmèrent.

« V-vous êt-êtes sures que les vikings sont cr-cruels et barbares ? Demanda Anna, encore secouée par des hoquets.

\- Évidemment, répondit Astrid, énervée.

\- Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est vous disputer, vous faire tourner en bourrique entre vous et vous moquer de nos propres disputes. J'ai du mal à vous voir comme autre chose que des ados.

\- Y sont plus que des ados, intervint Mérida, ce sont d'vrais gosses

\- Tu ne te comprends pas dans le lot ? Interrogea Raiponce pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute

\- Normal, elle c'est pas une gosse, c'est un bébé.

\- O...K… ? Hésita la blonde en regardant les deux vikings se fusiller des yeux. Elle ignora Anna qui était partie dans un fou-rire à coté d'elle.

\- Un bébé ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, y'a juste à voir les caprices que tu fais avec ta mère.

\- Des caprices ?! S'étrangla la rousse.

\- Me fais pas ces yeux de merlan frit, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

\- Non, j'chuis pas d'accord !

\- Anna, regarde l'heure qu'il est, s'exclama Raiponce en jetant un regard désespérée à son amie.

\- Humm ? Fit l'intéressée sans comprendre

\- L'heure, répéta la blonde avec un petit geste d'impatience.

\- … Mais oui, tu a raison ! S'écria-t-elle après un silence. Elle se leva d'un bond et attrapa le bras de Mérida. Dépêchons nous, je suis sûre que Bunny a hâte de te retrouver et c'est réciproque, murmura-t-elle pour la rousse seulement. Cette dernière rougie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, ce qui donna un résultat assez… intéressant.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitent vers le pilier (enfin, Anna se dépêcha tout en tirant une Mérida rouge, embarrassée et réticente derrière elle) Raiponce et Astrid sur les talons. Comme les garçons avant elles, les filles stoppèrent sous la plate-forme plusieurs mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Raiponce se tourna vers Astrid avec un grand sourire excitée aux lèvres.

« Allez, essaie de l'appeler !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien vu comment Eugène a fait, non ? Appelle ton dragon !

\- Pas question, je ne veux pas qu'elle me colle encore plus. Et je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne veux pas de dragon !

\- Trop tard, tu en as un !

\- Astrid, commença Anna plus doucement, si tu n'appelle pas Tempête, on va devoir rentrer à pieds. Escalader TOUTES les marches.

\- Et le stormcutter alors ? Il ne peut pas nous prendre ?

\- C'est le dragon de Rider. Il acceptera Raiponce, moi aussi peut être, mais certainement pas deux étrangères qui sont des ennemies en temps normal.

\- Je refuse toujours, fit Astrid en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bon ben marchons alors. D'façon, Hofferson avait besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

\- C'est toi qui causer Dunbroch ? J'y serai bien avant toi

\- Ah ouais ? C'est c'qu'on va voir ! »

Les deux amies se ruèrent dans les escaliers, leurs bottes de cuirs produisant un léger frottement contre la pierre des marches. Les deux autres restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant d'échanger un regard et de soupirer. Calmement, elles entrèrent dans le pilier et montèrent jusqu'aux salles communes. À peu près au trois quart du chemin, elles rattrapèrent deux vikings proprement essoufflées et incapables de bouger leurs jambes, ce qui fit rire les deux amies. Les autres se contentèrent de râler à voix basse et de grommeler mais elles se remirent en route tout de même. Finalement, le petit groupe arriva dans la salle commune des dortoirs. Un peu hors d'haleine, elles s'arrêtèrent. Les autres, déjà installés autour du feu avec Elsa dans les bras de Onceler et les dragons autours, leur firent de petits signes. Les quatre jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers eux pour s'installer. Mérida marque un temps d'arrêt avant de s'asseoir près de Bunny et fronça les sourcils.

\- Y'a un problème Dunbroch ?

\- J'sais pas j'ai l'impression que… Nan… nan, c'est sûrement rien…

\- Mais ? Insista Astrid

\- Bah, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, c'est tout.

.

L'albinos se tourna dans son sommeil. Son matelas lui semblait étrangement dur mais au fil des années, il s'était habitué à être tiré du lit par Astrid ou Mérida. Ça n'aurait donc pas été surprenant que le matelas soit en fait le sol. Non, maintenant, il était capable de dormir partout et surtout n'importe quand. Donc, son matelas ne l'avait pas dérangé. Alors quoi ? Les yeux toujours fermés, il fit l'inventaire de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il bougea méthodiquement chacun de ses doigts et ses membres, les étirant au maximum avant de se relâcher et de se détendre. Non, pas de problèmes non plus avec les différents bouts de Jack. Mais alors quoi ? Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, cherchant le toucher rassurant du bois poli par des années d'usage et du métal tiède. Il ne rencontra que le vide. Ah… c'était peut être ça alors. Sachant qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt, l'albinos entreprit de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais avant ça, il devait s'éloigner de cette zone un peu trop chaude sur son matelas. Le jeune homme roula et se déplaça de quelques centimètres, toujours entre sommeil et éveil, perché sur cette frontière ténue. La chaleur revint. Sans être trop forte et insistante, elle restait tout de même dérangeante pour un beurkiens habitué du froid. Après de nombreuses roulades, Jack dut se résoudre à l'évidence il ne pourrait plus dormir. Mais Dieux, qu'est ce qu'il avait la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux ! Il se contenta donc d'écouter les bruits de la cave. Il écouta le glougoutement des sources chaudes – brrrr, créations de Loki et de Hel sans aucuns doutes – les échos contre les parois de la caverne, le bruissement des écailles contre la roches et… et il avait la forte impression que quelque chose manquait à l'appel. Comme un… manque de bruit si cela était même possible.

Finalement, après maintes délibérations et une bonne dose d'hommages et de prières au dieu de la procrastination, il se redressa en grognant et ouvrit des yeux embués. Ce qui l'accueillit fut une caverne (sans déc' Sherlock, ça fait plusieurs heures que tu es dedans !) avec un sol veiné de rouge et qui pulsait, comme au rythme d'un cœur géant. Une chaleur nouvelle, qui n'était pas présente lorsqu'il s'était endormi emplissait peu à peu l'atmosphère. Mais, par-dessus le nouvel aspect de la caverne, ce qui le marqua le plus fut l'absence de quatre présences féminines. Il grogna en passant les mains sur le visage. Elles étaient parties sans lui et maintenant il allait devoir tout remonter seul. Il resta immobile encore quelques instants avant que la chaleur ne devienne trop pour lui. Il se leva, ses mouvements lents comme si une couche de mélasse le recouvrait. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'air frais lui caresser le visage dans le couloir. Une main sur la paroi pour profiter de la pierre froide et pour se guider, l'albinos grimpa doucement les marches. Pendant tout le trajet, il grommela sur le manque de fiabilité des amis en des temps aussi troublés et qu'il allait devoir en parler à son chef en rentrant. Qui abandonne un ami seul en plein territoire ennemi, avec des dragons par-dessus le marché ? Personne, sauf deux vikings qu'il ne nommera pas. Un bruit sourd le fit s'arrêter et le grognement qui suivit lui fit faire un pas en arrière d'instinct. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il pesta d'avantage. La peur des Furies Nocturnes était vraiment bien imprimée dans le sang des Hooligans apparemment. Il inspira plusieurs fois à fond pour se calmer et reprit son ascension dans le noir. Une pensée le traversa cependant après un moment il venait de monter les marches d'un escalier dans le noir sans tomber ou trébucher. Curieux, il porta une attention plus grande à son environnement et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand il réalisa que le couloir n'était pas si noir que ça. Au plafond (ou tout du moins ce qui peut servir de plafond) se trouvaient des mousses phosphorescentes, tout juste assez lumineuses pour marcher sans risques mais pas assez pour se rendre compte de leur existence. Il sourit puis reprit son ascension d'un pas plus rapide.

Le feu était réduit à de simples cendres rougeoyantes quand l'albinos atteignit la salle commune. Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de repérer la bonne entrée pour le dortoir mais toutes les portes se ressemblaient. Il haussa les sourcils et décida de boire un peu avant de se mettre en quête d'un lit. Pas que la chaleur et la montée étaient venues à bout de lui, pas du tout, Jack Frost était bien au-dessus de cela. Il se dirigea vers le couloir et grimpa sans remarquer la figure noire descendre du plafond pour atterrir vers le foyer et se faufiler dans une des pièces. Jack continua de grommeler tout en grimpant. Il fouilla la pièce du regard quelques instants avant de trouver le petit bassin qui contenait l'eau. Après avoir bu, il redescendit toujours en râlant parce que hey, personne pour le frapper et lui dire de se taire. Autant en profiter. En parlant de ça, il était temps de préparer une petite vengeance à la Frost, une de celles qui lui ont valu la haine de la moitie des habitants de Beurk moins d'une semaine après son arrivée sur l'île. Jack Frost se mit à manigancer, un petit rire sinistre s'échappant de ses lèvres pales. Le bruit stoppa cependant quand il arriva de nouveau dans la salle commune et vit une des alcôves/dortoir éclairée. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher une chambre pendant la moitié de la nuit. Le jeune viking s'avança vers la pièce et écarta le rideau seulement pour se figer dans l'entrée. La personne dans la pièce fit de même, sous le choc. Pendant un long moment, rien ne bougea. Jack s'ébroua et inspecta rapidement la personne devant lui, gravant l'image dans sa mémoire tant que le masque ne la couvrait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la voix, froide et cassante

\- Je… Heu… Bafouilla Jack

\- Sors d'ici, tout de suite ! Hurla le chef en attrapant quelque chose au sol.

\- Mais... »

L'albinos tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, évitant de justesse l'objet qui alla s'écraser contre le sol. Un vague coup d'œil l'informa qu'il avait failli se prendre un marteau et il déglutit. Le chef apparut dans l'entrée, rouge de fureur. Jack se plaqua contre le mur, le plus loin possible du jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier lui désigna une autre porte puis disparut derrière le rideau dans un mouvement rageur sans se soucier du faible mot d'excuse que lui adressa l'albinos. Jack resta sans bouger les yeux fixés sur le tissu puis comme dans un rêve, il se dirigea vers la porte que le chef lui avait indiquée. Il entra et examina les différents lits présents dans la pièce. Ils étaient presque tous occupés et de certains s'élevaient de légers ronflements. Finalement, il put s'installer au fond du dortoir, loin de l'entrée et de la fureur du chef. Cependant, il ne s'endormit pas. Rien ne pouvait effacer l'image du jeune homme qu'il venait de voir. Jack sombra dans ses pensées, plus ou moins joyeuses. Le temps passa et il finit par s'endormir, deux idées très présentes à l'esprit « il faut que je prévienne les filles, ce n'est pas logique, pas normal même » et « j'avais raison, il est vraiment maigre… et mignon ?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Fuite

**Salut les gens! Désolée pour le retard, la négociation de ce chapitre a été mouvementée. Je m'excuse encore mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté la Hijack Week afin de me faire pardonner. **

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui écrivent des reviews ^^ Je vous aime et vous remercie pour votre soutien. Je compte écrire un petit one-shot sans rapport pour m'excuser du retard donc si vous avez des envies particulières, faites le moi savoir dans les reviews :) **

**Encore une chose, je ne savais absolument pas comment appeler l'endroit où sont Harold et Krokmou dans le premier film donc je l'ai appelé la "clairière". Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, faites-moi signe ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Jack se réveilla lorsque les bruits dans la salle commune devinrent ben… trop bruyants. Il grogna et se retourna dans le lit, la fourrure (pas de couverture, juste des fourrures) passée par dessus ses cheveux blancs. Il y a des gens qui se couchent tard le soir après avoir été abandonnés et violemment agressés. Un peu de calme, c'était trop demandé ?! Il se redressa d'un coup sur le matelas, les yeux soudainement grands ouverts et parfaitement réveillé. Le chef. Bon sang, il devait en parler aux filles ! Il s'emmêla les pieds en essayant de se précipiter hors du lit et atterrit par terre, le haut du corps se cognant contre la roche au sol alors que ses jambes étaient encore coincées dans les draps. Il grogna de plus belle mais cette fois, la douleur s'ajoutait à l'agacement. Il passa quelques minutes à se délivrer et se redressa finalement. Il enfila ses vêtements restés en tas aux pieds du lit la nuit dernière et se dirigea vers l'entrée et les cris qui parvenaient depuis l'autre coté. Cependant, une fois devant le rideau, il se figea en entendant un grondement et une voix froide juste derrière.

« Ils doivent partir. Maintenant !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Intervint la voix plus aiguë de Raiponce

\- Je n'aurais pas dû leur faire confiance, voilà pourquoi !

\- Chef, intervint Elsa plus calmement, ce n'est pas un argument.

\- Je m'en fiche ! La réplique fut appuyée par un grognement du Furie Nocturne

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? (Onceler)

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? (Bunny)

\- Rien. Je me suis juste rendu compte que je n'aurais pas dû leur faire confiance.

\- On s'calme ! (Mérida, de sa voix délicate des beaux jours.) On a rien fait depuis hier et t'avais pas d'problèmes à c'moment là.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe alors ?

\- Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ?! Il m'a vu Bunny ! Fit-il en pointant vers le dortoir. Il m'a vu… sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot et il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les escaliers suivit par son dragon.

\- Att- Onceler stoppa le jeune homme et partit après son chef.

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune. Les filles se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Eugène posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Bunny, de même qu'Elsa qui se rapprocha pour le consoler. Le jeune homme secoua la tète et murmura quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas. La blonde acquiesça tristement avant de se tourner vers les autres. Sa sœur lui lança un regard interrogateur pendant que Raiponce allait faire un câlin à son frère. L'aînée offrit un sourire qui signifiait « je t'expliquerai plus tard » avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les coussins près du feu. Le silence s'étira, plus pesant qu'avant. N'y tenant plus, l'albinos sorti de la chambre et rejoignit les deux vikings sous les regards des autres.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais encore ? Demanda Astrid

\- Je me suis trompé de chambre

\- Pardon ?! S'énerva-t-elle

\- Pitié Astrid, on ne va pas recommencer.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est sur le point de se faire virer parce que tu t'es trompé de chambre la nuit dernière ?

\- La faute à qui à ton avis ? Hein ? Vous m'avez abandonné comme un malpropre en bas. Je me suis perdu, point !

\- Perdu ? Perdu ?! Tu étais où pendant la visite des lieux ?

\- Et toi, tu étais où pendant que je me tapais tous les escaliers seul dans le noir au milieu de la nuit ?! Jack attendit une réponse mais la blonde ne parlait plus. C'est bien ce qui me semblais. Tu étais tranquillement dans ton lit avec ton dragonnet. On en a rien à s'couer de Jack ! À quoi il sert après tout ?

\- Il nous met dans la merde, grommela Mérida comme réponse à la question rhétorique.

\- Merci de nous le faire savoir Frisouille ! Aboya le jeune homme

\- Jack – demanda la rousse, glaciale – c'est bon, tu as fini ?

\- Ou-oui… répondit-il, penaud

\- Bien, elle se tourna vers Astrid. Écoute Hofferson, je sais que l'glaçon est pas l'plus responsable entre nous tous, ni l'plus malin mais il ne peut pas être accusé de tout et il a droit d'faire des erreurs.

\- Même quand ça fait foirer la mission, demanda la concernée toujours verte de rage.

\- Sans vouloir manquer de respect à not' chef, cette mission était foirée depuis le début.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait en nous envoyant ici, mais ça ne pouvait pas être un simple Cauchemar monstrueux. Et même si c'était le cas au début, ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Demanda Astrid

\- Je pense savoir, commença Jack ce qui lui attira tout les regards des gens présents dans la pièce. Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire devant tout le monde.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Raiponce en se détachant de Bunny

\- Ce n'est pas votre problème.

\- Pas notre problème ?! Tu te fous de moi là ! C'est grâce à moi que vous avez pu échapper à Alvin et ses hommes

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on a été capturés…

\- Non, énonça calmement la blonde. C'est ta faute Jack. Tu as voulu m'aider et tu as foutu tes coéquipières dans la merde.

\- Merci de me me rappeler, grommela l'albinos.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance. Tu as voulu m'aider sans me connaître. Sans vouloir tomber dans les phrases et autres situations mielleuses et clichés à souhait, c'est suffisant pour moi.

\- Me-merci… bredouilla le jeune homme, ému.

Astrid et Mérida levèrent les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Elsa mimait un geste de dégoût.

\- Mais, continua Raiponce

\- C'tait trop beau

\- … mon chef reste quand même plus important. Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe et ce que tu sais.

\- Vu que c'est clairement à cause de ça qu'il est parti… maugréa Bunny. Sa sœur lui donna un coup de point dans l'épaule pour le faire taire.

\- C'est pas facile…

\- Essaie toujours, fit Elsa, sarcastique. Anna lui jeta un regard réprobateur qu'elle ignora royalement.

\- Que savez-vous de votre chef ? Demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Kristoff en levant un sourcil

\- Ben, qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui, sa vie, son âge… ce genre de choses.

\- Son nom, répondit aussitôt Raiponce. Mais vous ne le saurez pas tant qu'il ne vous fera pas entièrement confiance.

\- C'est mal parti dans ce cas, commenta Astrid en grattant les écailles de Tempête (qui l'avait rejointe entre temps) de manière mécanique. Sa camarade se mit à glousser légèrement en voyant Astrid accepter la dragonne. Elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire au moment du départ.

\- Et qu'il nous a sauvés, continua la jeune dragonnière.

\- Il doit avoir environ dix-sept ans et les dragons l'ont adoptés, continua Bunny en jetant un regard méfiant à Jack.

\- Les dragons le voient comme l'alpha, intervint Kristoff. Ils lui obéissent et le protègent, ce que lui aussi fait en retour.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non, rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas, le coupa Elsa. Remarque, si : nous le défendrons avec notre vie et nous le suivrons jusqu'au bout. Enfin, moi en tout cas.

\- Nous tous, lui confirma Anna en souriant. Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tète.

\- Et avant son arrivée sur l'île ? Je veux dire, avant qu'il ne vous sauve et tout le bordel ?

\- On ne lui a jamais demandé, répondit Eugène.

\- En fait, si… Onceler lui en a peut être parlé quand ils n'étaient encore que tout les deux. Mais avec nous ils n'ont jamais abordé le sujet, informa Elsa.

\- De toute façon, s'énerva Bunny, il n'a jamais eu de compte à nous rendre. On est en vie grâce à lui. Si il ne veut pas qu'on sache tout de lui, c'est son droit et je le respecte.

\- Peut être, mais… commença Raiponce

\- Qu'est ce que tu pense savoir de plus _l'glaçon_ ? Continua le jeune homme en utilisant le surnom que Mérida donnait à son ami.

\- Je l'ai vu sans son masque…

\- Nous aussi, tout les jours même avant que vous ne soyez là, se moqua Elsa. Eugène et Kristoff ricanèrent et Bunny offrit à Jack un sourire condescendant.

\- Certes, continua Jack diplomate, mais moi, je sais à qui il ressemble et où je l'ai déjà vu. Il marqua une pause, fier de son petit effet pendant que les autres le regardaient avec des expressions mitigées.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Jack ? Demanda Astrid, en profitant pour reprendre les rênes de la conversation.

\- Il a les cheveux auburn et des yeux verts vraiment uniques. Je ne les avaient vu que deux fois avant. Il marqua une nouvelle pause pour vérifier que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. La première fois, sur un homme et ensuite, sur une peinture. La couleur n'était pas parfaite mais l'idée y était.

\- Une peinture ? Questionna Astrid en se demandant le nombre d'occasions que l'albinos aurait put avoir de contempler une peinture.

\- C'qui l'gars ?

\- Le chef en peinture ? Hoqueta Raiponce.

\- Pourquoi ça te choque tant ? Lui demanda Anna.

\- La peinture est chère, je le sais crois moi. Le fait que sa famille ait put se payer un tableau est assez étrange.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si ils en ont été capables, c'est qu'ils étaient riches. Mais ça n'a aucun sens dans ces conditions, le chef n'aurait rien à faire là. Les familles riches tiennent presque compulsivement à leurs enfants. Ils permettent de bonnes alliances par le mariage.

\- Oui, ça je le sais, fit Anna en soupirant et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui surveillait toujours le trio de viking.

\- En plus, si Jack l'a vu, elle doit avoir un lien avec les vikings puisqu'il vient d'une île pleine de vikings.

\- Ah, je vois… Problème ?

\- Yep, problème.

\- Quelle peinture Jack ? Redemanda Astrid

\- T-tu sais, fit-il en déglutissant, les peintures des chefs dans le Hall des Jarlar ?

\- Oui… le poussa Astrid sans remarquer que Mérida avait pâlie à côté d'elle.

\- Et bien en explorant la réserve, j'en ai trouvé un caché sous un tissu.

\- Mes dieux, c'est impossible, souffla doucement Mérida. Bunny lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet et se rapprocha discrètement pour la soutenir lorsqu'il la vit vaciller.

\- Peint sur le dessus, il y avait Stoïck et un jeune garçon. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était Rustik parce que le chef n'a pas de fils. Mais quand j'ai vu le dragonnier sans le masque, j'ai compris.

\- Non… bégaya Astrid, abasourdie. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je pense que leur chef est le fils du nôtre, fini Jack, lâchant enfin sa bombe.

\- Harold… gémit doucement la rousse »

.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage nu, enfin débarrassé de son masque. Après presque une semaine à le porter nuit et jour, il avait pu se contenter de l'accrocher dans son dos. En repensant aux événements des dernières heures, sa mâchoire se crispa de colère. Il avait besoin d'être seul, enfin, aussi seul que possible avec un furie nocturne plus que protecteur comme compagnon de route.

Semer Onceler n'avait pas été difficile. Krokmou était le plus rapide. Un timberjack comme Greed ne faisait pas le poids. Après une demi-heure de vol, il demanda à Krokmou de s'élever plus haut dans les nuages et de ralentir l'allure. Il se redressa, passa une main dans sa crinière auburn ébouriffée et finit par s'affaler en arrière avec un gros soupir. Ils savaient. Jack avait dû le leur dire depuis le temps. Pire, elle savait. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ça, non pas du tout. Pas avec la menace d'Alvin constamment sur son dos, les migrations de plus en plus étranges des dragons et le petit clan qu'il s'était formé à défendre. Il avait déjà failli perdre Raiponce. L'époque de nidation des Ailes de la Mort avait débuté au début de la semaine. Pour éviter des accidents, il s'était rendu sur l'île afin de vérifier qu'aucun intrus ne tenterait de voler les œufs. Les autres en avaient rit mais bon, un abruti l'avait déjà fait et les mères en colère avaient rasé son village pour les récupérer. Bref, il était parti. Et deux jours plus tard, Pascal l'avait retrouvé. Le terreur terrible était complètement paniqué et il avait décidé de rentrer uniquement pour trouver un Bunny avec son mode de frère surprotecteur enclenché. Pour une bonne raison, Raiponce n'était pas rentrée de ces deux jours, m'enfin pas le meilleur des accueils surtout quand vous confiez votre groupe a quelqu'un pour une petite semaine seulement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Onceler n'avait vraiment pas assuré et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait agit bizarrement durant les six derniers mois et ça commençait à inquiéter Harold. Depuis quatre ans qu'il connaissait le jeune homme, jamais il n'avait agit de cette façon. Pourtant, leur rencontre n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

.

Un an depuis son bannissement et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de lieu de vie fixe. Où qu'il s'installe, il finissait toujours par se faire chasser par les habitants. Bon, il faut dire qu'avec un essaim de dragon toujours plus grand, il n'était pas facile de se cacher ou de passer inaperçu et encore moins de se faire accepter par des humains. D'ailleurs, il avait renoncé à tout contact avec ceux de son espèce. Il était maintenant dragon, sentiment largement renforcé par le fait que son groupe l'avait élu alpha. N'empêche que dragon ou pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de passe sa vie à voyager d'un bout à l'autre du monde. Ils avaient besoin de se poser et de construire un nid, bref de vivre plutôt que de fuir. Ils avaient finalement trouvé une forêt séparée de toute présence humaine par une chaîne de montagnes. Il avait pensé être tranquille pour au moins quelques mois mais non trois jours et un humain venait d'être vu en bordure de la forêt.

Harold (maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui pour se designer de cette façon mais il continuait à le faire, de peur d'oublier) soupira et poussa un léger grognement irrité. Il se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt pour observer le spécimen qu'ils avaient maintenant à disposition. Enfin, en espérant qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, des bruits mats et secs lui annoncèrent qu'il touchait au but. Avançant accroupit maintenant, il aperçut depuis sa cachette la menace un jeune homme brun, grand et dégingandé, sûrement plus vieux qu'Harold. Mais pas plus dangereux. Il avait beau être une crevette parlante, après un an livré à lui même avec Krokmou et d'autres dragons comme seule compagnie, il avait appris à se défendre. Cet énergumène trop maigre ne lui faisait pas peur. Non, ce qu'il craignait, c'était qu'il ne soit pas seul. Mais ficelle semblait bien seule. Aussi seul que l'on puisse être avec un âne, une hache et un groupe de dragons à quelques kilomètres de là.

Le brun se redressa après un dernier coup de hache et fronça les sourcils en direction de l'arbre sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il essuya la sueur qui maculait son front et laissa tomber son outil avant de se diriger vers son âne, à quelques mètres de là. Harold attendit qu'il ait tourné le dos et se soit éloigné avant de s'approcher encore de la bordure. Deux mètres sur sa droite se tenait la hache. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à celles que son village utilisait pour la chasse aux dragons. Celle-ci était plus petite et mal équilibrée, mauvaise pour le combat. La lame (simple, pas double comme les haches de combat) était terne et mal aiguisée. Elle semblait également mal fixée au manche. Oui, il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour se détacher ou se briser.

Et une fois sa hache inutile, cet humain n'aurait plus rien à faire au bord de la forêt. Décision prise, le jeune alpha s'approcha doucement de sa proie et posa la main dessus : le contact devenu inhabituel du bois le fit frémir. La dernière fois que sa main était entrée en contact avec un outil comme celui là, il avait fini seul dans une barque au milieu de l'océan. Un voyage en enfer, qui avait prit fin brutalement quand son embarcation avait croisé la route d'un navire de guerre. Il avait été hissé à bord sans ménagement et placé dans la cale en compagnie d'autres personnes. Ce fut d'ailleurs son dernier contact humain. Le soir même, le bateau devint un bûcher flottant. Toute une troupe de dragons le prirent d'assaut, déchirant la voilure et la coque de leurs griffes et finissant le travail en vomissant des torrents de flammes sur les débris.

« Hey ! »

Le cri lui fit redresser la tête violemment. Le jeune homme l'avait repéré et s'approchait de lui à grande enjambée. Le banni se leva d'un bon, la hache entre ses mains et la pointa vers le brun qui s'arrêta. Un duel silencieux s'engagea entre eux. Le brun semblait indécis Harold pouvait le voir se mordre les lèvres, faire un pas avant de reculer. Il se tordait également les mains. L'alpha lui n'était que nerfs, prêt à se débarrasser de cette menace au moindre mouvement. Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence, l'étranger fit le premier pas. « Tu peux me la rendre ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix neutre. Sous son masque, le chef leva les yeux au ciel. Ben voyons, te la rendre. Pour que tu puisses me la planter dans le cou ? Entre les côtes ? Tu rêve ! Il fléchit les coudes et rapprocha encore la hache de son torse, resserrant sa prise sur le manche. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge un avertissement. Il avait apprit à se battre réellement avec des dragons. C'est leur enseignement qui le guiderait donc dans un combat. Leurs lois, leurs règles, leurs codes. Son adversaire leva un sourcil, surprit. Harold le vit plisser les yeux, jaugeant les capacités du dragonnier. Celui-ci prit une position plus agressive et commença à se déplacer en cercle. Instinctivement, le jeune homme l'imita. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et soupira.

« Écoute, commença t-il, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je ne te ferai rien, ok ? Je veux terminer mon travail et rentrer chez moi. Rends-moi ma hache maintenant.

\- -ion

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dis pas question.

\- Elle est à moi ! S'exclama le jeune bûcheron avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait très gamin en disant cela.

\- Je ne rendrais pas ton arme, pas pour que tu puisses m'attaquer avec après. Et si cela t'empêche de retourner prés des humains, tant mieux !

\- Tu parle des hommes comme si tu n'en étais pas un, remarqua le jeune homme confus.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Harold, et tu nous mets en danger.

\- Nous ? Eh, attend !

Avant que le bûcheron ait pu réagir, Harold avait tourné les talons et disparu dans les buissons. Il resta un moment sans bouger avant de jurer de s'élancer après Harold. Un fois sous le couvert des arbres, il se mit à ralentir, tentant de localiser le voleur. Un léger mouvement plus loin sur la gauche le fit sprinter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut la forme masquée du jeune homme en train de courir, esquivant les branches basses et sautant par-dessus les racines. Le bûcheron grogna en voyant a quelle vitesse il se déplaçait. Il allongea la foulée, désavantagé par sa taille mais gagnant néanmoins du terrain petit à petit. Un brusque virage à droite vers une masse rocheuse faillit le faire tomber mais lui permit de rattraper le voleur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la lisière des arbres. Dans une dernière impulsion, le jeune homme s'élança et réussit à plaquer Harold au sol. Avec un cri, se dernier lança la hache qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras le plus loin possible. Mais il n'évita pas une longue entaille sur son bras gauche alors que le poids du jeune bûcheron l'entraîna par terre. Le choc les sonna tout les deux et ils restèrent immobiles dans un nuage de poussière. Le jeune homme se releva, Harold toujours coincé sous lui, et secoua sa tête. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut sa hache à moins d'un mètre. Il commença à se lever quand un grognement sourd l'interrompit. En face du jeune bûcheron se tenait une bête noire, ses yeux vert acide braqués sur l'intrus. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par d'autres bêtes – des dragons identifia-t-il – de toutes sortes, tous grognant de manière hostile vers lui. « Merde ! ».

Harold fut sorti de ses pensées quand Krokmou plongea vers le sol sans prévenir. Il se redressa brusquement et s'agrippa à la selle, ses poings devenant blancs sous sa poigne. Le Furie Nocturne atterrit dans une clairière entourée par des rochers avec au centre un petit lac et entoura son dragonnier de ses ailes dés que le jeune homme eu posé le pied à terre, un grognement sourd s'échappant de sa gorge. Harold, qui avait commencé à se débattre, se figea et écouta attentivement.

« Krokmou ? Murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le dragon émit une série de sons et de cliquetis avant de recommencer son grognement sourd et ininterrompu. Harold recula un peu plus sous le couvert des ailes et s'accroupit, récupérant un poignard accroché à la selle du dragon. Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la clairière tandis que dragon et dragonnier observaient les arbres en quête de mouvement. Au loin, un cor de chasse sonna mais aucun ne bougea. Soudain, les buissons bougèrent. Harold plaça sa main tenant le poignard devant lui au niveau de la poitrine. Tendus comme un arc, il était prêt à bondir, le poids de son corps placé sur la pointe de ses pieds. En quelques secondes, si un ennemi apparaissait, il serait à l'autre bout de la clairière son poignard sous la gorge de l'intrus. Les minutes passèrent et les bruits semblaient se rapprocher. Finalement, Krokmou aperçu un mouvement dans les rochers, prés de l'entrée de la clairière. Il grogna un avertissement qui passa inaperçu lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva, ferme.

« Harold ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, à la fois soulagé et profondément agacé.

\- Elsa, répondit-il en se relevant.


End file.
